Never Again Will I Trust You
by Tears are unspoken words
Summary: Its been 90 years since Edward left Bella in the woods.She find out shes pregnant. Now Hannah and Connor are born. Edward and Bella both have a new mate. What will happen when they run into each other. Way better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. My life **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

BPOV

Its been 90 years since he left me. I was depressed for 10 years! before I met Nathan my mate. He wonderful. He's caring and kind. I love him. He's 720 years old, He has black hair with red highlights. and he has snake bites. I have two children now they're_ his. _I have a boy and a girl. My daughter is Hannah. She looks like me only with a different hair color. Shes half-human and half-vampire. She has long blond hair that goes to the middle of her back, and Brown eyes. Shes pale like a normal vampire and drinks blood. But she does eat human food. Connor is full vampire and venomous, Hannah isn't venomous. He looks like his dad. He has bronze hair and topaz eyes. hes tall. He grew till He turned 19. My family are amazing. There's Allie shes my best friend and reminds me of Alice. Shes with John He's very protective of all of us, Hes like Jasper in some ways. Destiny is like the mother of all of us. She reminds me so so much of Esme. They're both loving and caring. And last but not least there's Mark hes a Surgeon. He just got a job at Forks hospital so were moving. Tomorrow we leave. Im really excited but in some ways im not. I miss Charlie. He died a while after I went 'missing'.

"Mommy." Hannah said snapping me out of my little daze. She smiled at me and hugged me. "I was wondering If I could go hunting." She asked. I nodded. "Ofcouse hunny, do you want me to go with you?" I asked. She nodded and we left. I didn't really need to hunt so I only had a deer and waited for Hannah. Then she asked me a question I knew would come up one day. "Momma, whats daddy like you never talk about him?" She asked. I sighed and walked over to her. I sat next to her. "Honey your dad left us when you and Connor weren't even born. He took me in the forest and told me he didn't want me anymore. Im so sorry baby but he doesn't know I was pregnant. But when I went to tell him he was after telling me He didn't want me." I told her honestly, we didn't have secrets in our family. She looked sad. "But im sure he would love you and Connor very very much if he met you. He was got tired of me because I was human that's all." I told her kissing her forehead. Connor walked out from behind a tree and stared at me then ran over and hugged me I hugged both them and we went home to finish packing for tomorrow.

**Whacha think? IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Forks. **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! **

BPOV.

"BELLAAAA!" Allie shouted to me from downstairs. "HURRY UP!" She yelled to me. I sighed and walked downstairs. I was driving my Red and black mustang, Hannah was driving Destiny's lime green and black Lamborghini, Connor was driving his Black Koenigsegg, Nathan was driving his Orange Porsche and Allie and John were going in her Ice blue Ferrari, Destiny and Mark were going in his white Mercedes. Connor and John were coming back on a plane so they come get the rest of the cars. I was driving for hours and I finally passed the 'welcome to forks' sign. Mark was bought a house in the woods out of town. I saw a picture and it looked like the Cullen house. My family was so much like them it scared me some times. I laughed to myself at that thought. I pulled up to the house and turned off the car. Me and Nathan picked our room. Honestly I didn't care its not like I slept, But I got the room with the best threw. I unpacked some of my stuff. Destiny enrolled all of us into school last week. We start tomorrow. Me, Allie and Hannah are in grade 10 John, Nathan and Connor are in grade 11. I sat on my bed and started reading a bit then Nathan came in. "Hey babe." He greeted me. "Hey." I smiled. "How was your drive down?" He asked me kissing my cheek. "Peaceful, Yours?" I asked laughing a bit. He sighed. "Very very lonely." He pouted. I giggled and he kissed me. "Im sure you survived." I told him. He chuckled and kissed me again. "You excited about tomorrow?" He asked me playing with my hair. I sighed and sat up a little. "I don't know, I mean I am a bit but..." I trailed off. He knew about them. They all did. I told Connor and Hannah yesterday. "Bella, that was long ago I mean of course it must have hurt back hes out of your life. and truthfully he doesn't deserve you. He left and you ever would leave you is crazy." He told me. I nodded looking down. "Babe, Im sorry." He said tilting my head to look at him. "I love you." He told me. "I love you too." I told him and he kissed me on the forehead.

**So again im really really sorry its short. Please review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

BPOV.

I got ready for school. I was wearing A blue nest top and a short faded skirt with suspenders and leggings. For shoes I had black converse. My hair was wavy and I had light makeup on. I walked into the living room where my family was. "Hey guys" I said. and Everyone said there hellos and byes. then we left for school. Me and Nathan went in my red and black mustang, Allie and John went in her Ice blue Ferrari, Connor went in his Koenigsegg and Hannah went in her red Dodge Viper. We arrived at school and everyone was staring. They always do. Nathan put his arm around my waist glaring at all the guys staring at me, if I was human I would have blushed. There was a breeze and I smelt other Vampires that weren't my family. Everyone noticed it. I looked around the parked lot to find the Cullen's standing by their cars on the other side of the parking lot staring at me. "Nathan." I whispered. "Wha?" He asked. "That's the Cullen's." I said pointing to them. He growled and tried to walk over to them but Connor and John stopped him. "I don't want you talking to him." Nathan hissed. I only nodded. He put an arm around me protectively and we walked to the office. "Hello im here to get my family's schedules. Isabella Mason, Connor Mason, Hannah Mason, Allie Williams, John Mason and Nathan Williams." I told her. She nodded and passed me the schedules. I had biology right after lunch that's just great I thought sarcastically. My morning classes were over I only had Emmett and Jasper in them. Thank god. Nathan, Connor and Hannah met me at my locker and we walked to the cafeteria. We sat down at the table with the rest of the family. I looked around and realized we were a table away from the Cullen's. I sighed and Connor looked up at me and hugged me. I laughed and thanked him. "Hello." A little voice said. I looked up to see Alice Cullen. "Hi Alice." I said. She had a little smile on her face. "Bella?" She asked. I looked at her. "Yup." I said popping on the 'p'. "Would you like to come sit with us?" She asked. "And tell us what happened." She finished. Nathan and Connor growled. I heard a growl from the Cullen table and looked over. "No we would not like to sit with you." Nathan Growled glaring at Alice. She stepped back. "How about we come over after school?" I asked. She smiled and Nodded. "Sure Bella, We _all_ really missed you." She said and turned around to go back to her table. The bell rang and I walked off to Biology. When I walked into the class I saw _him_ sitting next to the only sit left.

**Please review. :) sorry its short.. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The angel of my past.

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

EPOV.

I was sitting in my room listing to music and thinking about Bella. I really miss her. Im with Tanya now though. Bella is dead. Shes in heaven. Emmett and Jasper had to stop me 5 times from going to Italy to kill myself but then I saw Tanya again after last time but something was different and odd. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. I had to get ready for school. I got up, got a shower and got dressed. I walked down the stairs and saw Tanya sitting in the living room. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, I did the same and I kissed her on the forehead. "Hello love." I said. She giggled. "Hey." She answered. Alice walked out of the kitchen Glaring at me. Shes hating Tanya and she hating me 'replacing Bella' but Tanya is nothing like Bella was. We walked out to my Volvo hang in hand and drove to school.

We were standing by our cars when four cars pulled up on the other side of the parking lot. They were Vampires. They got out and shock washing over me when I saw My Bella holding hands with a guy with black hair and red highlights with snake bites... Is he her mate? Jealousy washing over be. I have Tanya. Bella looked over at me and she froze. "Nathan." My angel whispered but I still heard. Nathans his name. Interesting... "What?" He asked. "That's the Cullen's." She whispered and she still never moved. Nathan growled, and started thinking about when he found Bella in the woods when she got bit by VICTORIA? and started walked over. I straightened up and my family looked shocked. Then two other Vampires pulled him back. He tried getting out of their grasp but he couldn't. I chuckled. "Whats funny?" Tanya asked. "Oh, nothing." I told her. She knew it was something but didn't question it. I had my first class with Tanya. I groaned. I don't know why but when im not with her im not in _love_ with her. I shrugged and walked off to class. All my morning classes were finally over and I walked into the lunch room to find my family. I saw Bella and her covens sitting a table away from us. Alice walked over and started talking to them. I sighed._ Alice will be Alice_. "Bella?" Alice asked. Bella looked up at her and answered with a "Yup." popping on the 'p'. I chuckled. "Would you like to come sit with us?" She asked. "And tell us what happened." I would love to know what happened. I sighed I shouldn't have left her, It was the biggest mistake I ever made. I heard Nathan and Connor growl and I growled low so no one could here me but Bella looked over. "No we would not like to sit with you." Nathan growled glaring at Alice. She stepped back. "How about we come over after school." Bella asked. YES! I thought. Alice smiled and nodded. "Sure Bella, We _all _really missed you." Alice said and came back to our table. The bell rang and I walked to class. I sat down in Biology I had the same desk as last time I was here with Bella. I was waiting for class to start when I saw my Angel walk in and sir told her to sit by me.

**please review**...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Biology and Visting.

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONGS... **

BPOV.

Sir told me to bit by Edward. I sighed and walked to the desk. Class started. "Bella." Edward said. I ignored him. "Bella." He repeated. "What?" I spat at him I saw him flinch from the corner of my eye. "Im so so-." I cut him off by saying. "Don't bother on saying your sorry. Cause I know your not." I told him. I looked over at him a bit and his face had pain and love? "But I am, Bella." He said looking me right in the eyes. "Well you don't look it." I told him the bell rang and I took my stuff and left. I had a performance at a bar tonight. I wrote songs and play them every 3 nights downtown. I parked and walked into the building. I walked over and asked for the manger. I was finished for the night it was 10:30 and I had 15 missed calls and 44 messages from the Cullen's. I packed up my guitar and walked out, There were five men standing by the door. "Hey sugar." One of them called. I winced. They tried to pulled me into the alley so I punched one in the jaw and the other in the wrong tables.. the others ran off scared. I walked to my car and drove to the Cullen's. The house was the same as it was. I knocked once and Alice opened the door. "WHERE WERE YOU!." Alice yelled hugged me. "I thought you weren't gonna come." She said sadly. My family were already here. They didn't know I was singing down town yet. "Sorry. I was got back from the bar, down town I sing there 3 nights a week." I said holding up my guitar. "I didn't know you could sing." Esme said hugging me. everyone was finished hugging me. "So who changed you?" Carlisle asked. I bit my lip. "Victoria." I said and everyone but my family gasped. "She wanted revenge for killing James, She said she was gonna kill me but she saw how miserable I was without Edward. So she changed me to live like that forever." I finished and Esme was dry sobbing on Carlisle. "Im so sorry Bella." Edward said. I shrugged."Do you have a power?"Carlisle asked again. I nodded. "I Have lots. "I laughed. "I can copy other vampires powers,take away a vampires power and I can give another vampire a power."I said and everyone expert my family gasped. "That's awesome!" Emmett shouted. "Im bored." Tanya complained. AAH how can he stand her. "Bella, you should sing for us." Emmett said excited. "Sure." I said getting my guitar out. "Just one song or..." I said. "ALL OF THEM." Emmett said jumping up and down. Rosalie manged to stop him. I Laughed and said sure. "Okay this one is never again." I said and started playing.

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green

I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me

I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well

Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter

'Cos I knew what you'd say

Give me that Sunday school answer

Try and make it all OK

[Chorus]

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you, who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you would do

And don't say, you simply lost your way

She may believe you but I never will

Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you

A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss

But when your day comes, and he's through with you

And he'll be through with you

You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter

You couldn't say it right to my face

Give me that Sunday school answer

Repent yourself away

[Chorus]

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you, who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you would do

And don't say, you simply lost your way

They may believe you but I never will

Never again

[Bridge]

Never again will I hear you

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never

Never again will I kiss you

Never again will I want to

Never again will I love you

Never

[Chorus]

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you, who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you would do

And don't say, you simply lost your way

They may believe you but I never will

I never will

I never will

Never again

Emmett Shouted an your awesome and everyone laughed. "This one is Losing grip." I told everyone and started to sing.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?

Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?

Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say...

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there

Grinnin' with a lost stare,

That's when I decided...

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone...

You, you need to listen!

I'm startin' to trip,

I'm losin' my grip

And I'm in this thing alone...

Am I just some chick you placed beside you,

To take somebody's place?

When you turn around can you recognize my face..?

You used to love me, you used to hug me

But that wasn't the case,

Everything wasn't okay..

I was left to cry there

Waiting outside there

Grinnin' with a lost stare,

thats when i decided...

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,

I was so alone

You, you need to listen

I'm startin' to trip

I'm losin' my grip

And I'm in this thing alone

Cryin' out loud

I'm cryin' out loud

Cryin' out loud

I'm cryin' out loud

Open your eyes

Open up wide

Why should I care

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,

I was so alone

Why should I care

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,

I was so alone

Why should I care?

If you don't care, then I don't care

We're not going anywhere

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

If you don't care, then I don't care

We're not goin anywhere.

Edward looked like he seen a ghost and the whole Cullen family had pained faces. My family smirked. "Bel-." Edward said but stoped. I looked over at him, confused. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. I shrugged. "This song I wrote after I met Nathan." I said and smiled at him. "Its called never gonna be alone." I told them..

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,

And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.

Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,

So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

[Chorus]

Never gonna be alone!

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall...

Never gonna be alone!

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

[Verse 2]

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,

'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

[Chorus]

Never gonna be alone!

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall.

When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.

We're gonna see the world out,

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

[Verse 3]

Oh!

You've gotta live every single day,

Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?

Don't let it slip away,

Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.

Every single day,

Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?

Tomorrow never comes...

[Verse 4]

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,

And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

[Chorus]

Never gonna be alone!

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall.

When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.

We're gonna see the world out,

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,

I won't be missing one more day,

I'm gonna be there always,

I won't be missing one more day.

The song stopped and Nathan had a huge smile on his face. It was the first time he had heard it was for him. everyone clapped except Edward who was dazed. I laughed a little. "So do want to here more or no?" I asked them. "More." They all said except Edward and Tanya. I laughed. "Sure." I said still laughing a bit. "This song I wrote a few weeks after you guys left, When I started to get my life back." I said in a low voice. "Its called Forgotten." I told them in a higher voice.

Ah ah, ah oh

Ah ah, ah oh

Ah ah, ah oh

Ah ah, ah oh

I'm givin' up, on everything

Because you messed me up

Don't know how much you

Screwed it up

You never listened

That's just too bad

Because I'm moving on

I won't forget

You were the one that was wrong

I know I need to step up and be strong

Don't patronize me

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Chorus]

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted?

Do you forget it now?

No you never got it

Do you get it now?

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ah ah ah oh

Ah ah ah oh

Gotta get away

There's no point in thinking about yesterday

It's too late now

It will never be the same

We're so different now

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Chorus]

I know I wanna run away

I know I wanna run away

Run away

If only I could run away

If only I could run away

Run away

I told you what I wanted

I told you what I wanted

What I wanted

But I was forgotten

I won't be forgotten

Never again!!!

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted?

Do you forget it now?

No you never got it

Do you get it now?

Do you get it now?

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted?

Do you forget it now?

No you never got it

Do you get it now?

Have you Forgotten?

Do you get it now

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

[repeat 4x]

It was silent for a few minutes. "Um.. are you guys okay?" I asked. Everyone looked furious and turned to look at Edward. Emmett growled at him. "How could you?" Esme growled at him. I was shocked. "Um guys?" I asked again. "Sorry Bella." Esme said still glaring at Edward. I laughed abit. "Okay, this next song I wrote a week after you left when I remembered what Edward told me at prom." I said and looked down at my guitar to start playing. "Its called Forever and Always." I heard someone growl and looked up. Tanya was furious. Hannah burst out laughing, as did I and Connor. Everyone looked at us confused. I stopped laughing and said sorry and started playing.

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday

When I caught your eye

And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night

You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore

Baby, what happened? Please tell me

'Cause one second it was perfect

Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said, forever and always

Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest

That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?

I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute

Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute

But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so

Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, and everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always ya

Everyone excerpt Tanya had pain and angry on there faces. "Um I think that's all the songs for tonight, maybe another time." I said looked at the floor. "Yeah sure Bella, So What are your names and powers?" Carlisle asked turning to my family.

"My name is Nathan and my power is to freeze time." Nathan said

"My name is Connor and my power is to move objects with my mind." Connor told them.

"My name is Hannah and my power is to show you a picture from my mind though touch." She told them proudly.

"My name is John and my power is to control the Elements." He said. everyone gasped. I laughed.

"My name is Destiny and my power is earth." She told them smiling nicely.

"My name is Allie and my power is to see a persons past." She told them.

"My name is Mark and my power is to reverse time and fix a mistake." He said.

"You guys have wonderful powers." Carlisle told them. Mark smiled. "Were nowhere as powerful as Bella. Aro has been asking her to join and telling everyone about how shes the most powerful vampire in the world. Of course she is, we all know that but Bella gets pretty pissed when five immortals come looking for her." He and Nathan chuckled. I looked down embarrassed, if I was still human I would have blushed. Emmett burst out laughing thinking about the same thing. "Could you show us some of your powers?" Emmett asked excited. "Maybe some other time." I said looking down. "Okay." Carlisle. "I'll talk to you guys later." I said and ran out. Nathan was by my side in a second. "Whats wrong?" He asked. I just shook my head. "Nothing, Im fine." He understood I wanted to be alone and kissed my forehead. "Bye babe." He said and he was gone.

**Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Bonding.

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

BPOV

I got home around 5. I ran up to my room to get ready for school. I was wearing light blue sundress that was REALLY short, with a bone color pumps and jewelry. I listening to my I pod when my alarm went off. I got my bad and walked down stairs to the garage. Nathan was leaning on my car by the passenger door. He opened it and bowed. I giggled and thanked him. We drove to school with the radio blasting. We parked and waited by the car for school to start. I trig first. The Cullen's started walked over. Tanya looked like a slut. She was wearing a REALLY REALLY ugly black and white poke a doted skirt with a black, white and red poke a doted skin tight shirt with boots and jewelry, and her hair was straightened. Alice and Rose looked great. Rosalie was wearing a blue t-shirt with light wash jeans, Stilettos and jewelry and her hair wavy. Alice was wearing Black sundress with black pumps with roses on the sides, and jewelry and her hair was like it always was. "Hey Bella." Alice said and hugged me I hugged her back. "Hey." I said. "I love your dress!" Alice said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "We should go shopping." Alice said jumping up and down. "Sure." I said. She stopping jumping. "I thought you would be difficult." She said with no emotion. I laughed. "I know, but being difficult never got me anywhere in the past." I told her. Everyone laughed. Tanya was pissed. I giggled. "After school?" Alice and Rose asked at the same time. I giggled again and nodded. "Yeah sure." I said. "Im driving." I called. They both nodded. I smiled. We arrived at the mall. We were shopping for hours. We were sitting on a bench just talking. I was staring at the floor when Rose pulled me out of my thoughts. "Bella, do you still love him?" She asked. "Rose..."Alice said. I shook my head. "No.. its okay really. the truth is I do. I will always love Edward. I just can't get hurt again.. I wont survive it." I told them. "I know, Bella." Alice said. "But hes really been miserable without you. Im not just saying this because Edward told me too." She told me as if she was reading my mind. I just nodded. "Lets go." Rose said after a few minutes of silence.

EPOV.

Bella's family was in the living room. I was sitting there awkwardly when Hannah I think her name is came up to me. "Hey." She waved cheerfully. Her personality reminded me of Alice. "Hello." I said politely. "Why are you siting over here by your self?" She asked. I shrugged. "Just thinking." I answered. "About what?" She asked me. "Just stuff." I said looking at the ground. "How about we play 20 questions?" She asked me. I nodded and said sure. "Whats your favorite color?" I asked. "Green." She answered. I winced that was Bella's answer when I asked her. This Hannah looked and acted so much like her. "You?" She asked. "Brown." I said. We sat there playing that till Tanya got back from hunting. "Whats going on here?" Tanya asked with her arms crossed. "Nothing just playing 20 questions Tanya." Hannah told her. Tanya snorted. "Tanya, what do you think is going on?" I asked. She glared. What was her problem. "You CHEATER!" Tanya yelled. Connor was by Hannah in a second. Tanya's hand was around Hannah's wrist and pulling her out side. This was not good.

**Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Fight

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

EPOV.

"What is your problem?" Hannah asked as soon as they got outside. Tanya just glared and slapped Hannah across the face. Connor was next to Hannah and calling someone in the next 5 seconds. He was talking to low for me to hear him even with my good hearing. Hannah had a murderous look on her face. She whispered something to Connor and Tanya was in the air. I gasped. "Stop!" I yelled. Lighting surrounded her and Tanya was yelling for me to help her. Hannah and Connor laughed. I thought Hannah was a nice girl but she was enjoying this. I mean yes Tanya can be .... Tanya but seriously. Within the next 5 minutes Bella was standing next to Hannah and Connor. "Connor, Hannah stop." Bella demanded. Tanya fell onto the ground with a loud smack. Tanya got up and went to walk over to Hannah, but Bella blocked her before she could reach her. "Your not going to touch her." Bella warned. Tanya laughed. "What are you gonna do?" She asked. Tanya did know of Bella's powers. "Do you want to find out." Bella said. "Sure." Tanya said. Bella grinned and Tanya was on the ground in pain. I guessed she was using Jane's power. "BELLA!" I yelled and she turned to me. Raising her eyebrows. "What?" She asked. Tanya was still on the ground in pain. "Stop hurting her." I said. Bella snorted and walked over to me. "Edward, I was waiting for the right time to tell you but im just gonna say it.. Hannah is your daughter and Connor is your son and if your gonna sit around here and tell me to stop protecting my children.. your wrong." She told me angry now. I was speechless. I had children.. and I just let my wife hurt them. Bella ran over to Hannah who was sobbing. She hugged her and whispered something in her ear. I saw Hannah nod and Bella, and her family left. Tanya got up and came over to me and glared at me. "I wasn't cheating Tanya.. you over reacted." I told her and walked into the house and up to my room. _"Edward, I was waiting for the right time to tell you but im just gonna say it.. Hannah is your daughter and Connor is your son and if your gonna sit around here and tell me to stop protecting my children.. your wrong." _Bella's words echoed in my head over and over. I felt someone shaking me and I looked up to see Tanya. "Eddie, its time for school." She said. I hated it when she called me Eddie. "Okay. and Tanya please stop calling me Eddie." I said standing up.

BPOV

We were driving in the car talking about the Halloween dance coming up at forks high when my phone rang. "Mom get to the Cullen's NOW!" Connor whispered and hung up. I spread up.. I was going over the speed limited now. I arrived after 5 minutes. I saw Tanya in the air surround by lighting. This isn't good. I copied Edwards power the other day so Connor filed me in on what happened while I was gone. I was raged. I walked over to Hannah and Connor. "Connor, Hannah stop." I demanded. Tanya fell on the ground with a loud smack. Tanya was about to go over and hit Hannah again so I blocked her before she got close enough. "Your not gonna touch her." I warned. Tanya laughed. "What are you gonna do?" She asked. She didn't know how powerful I was. "Do you wanna find out?" I asked. Tanya shrugged. "Sure." She said. I used Jane's power and Tanya was on the ground in pain in a second. I grinned. "BELLA!" I heard Edward call. I turned around still using Jane's power on Tanya. "What?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Stop hurting her." He said. I snorted but stopped. I walked over to him. "Edward, I was waiting for the right time to tell you but im just gonna say it.. Hannah is your daughter and Connor is your son and if your gonna sit around here and tell me to stop protecting my children.. your wrong." I told him. Edward was stunned. I turned and walked over to Hannah who was dry sobbing. I hugged her and whispered. "Lets go home." She nodded and we ran back home.

The next day at school was awkward. Me, Hannah and Connor drove together today. They and I didn't want to face the questions that the Cullen's would ask us today, mostly Edward. We parked just as the bell rang. The rest of the day went by fast. It was lunch time. I really didn't want to go to biology. I met up with my family in the hall and we all walked into the cafeteria. I looked around and saw 5 piers of golden eyes on me. I winced. I went over to my table and sat down. "Bella." Edward said from behind me. I groaned. "What Edward?" I asked not turning to face him. "Can I see them?" He asked. I just shook my head not trusting my voice. The bell rang and Edward sighed "We'll talk about this later." He said and walked out of the cafeteria. I walked into biology and sat down next to Edward. "Bella, why cant I see them. Im their father." He said. "Yeah, sadly you are." I said harshly. He winced. "I am not having you meet them Edward. Because as soon as you get bored with them and me you'll leave. Just like you did to me." I said lower then before. Edward stayed silent for a few minutes then said. "Bella, I only left you for your safety." He told me. I laughed. "Yeah and Edward I wasn't safe. I got changed by Victoria then I go missing." I said missing with air quotes. "Charlie dies soon after, then Renee. My best friend was a werewolf, Edward I was sure as hell not SAFE!" I yelled the last part and everyone looked at me. I looked down embarrassed. "Bella, I do love you and don't ever think else wise. and I did NOT get bored of you." He whispered. "Whatever." I said and the bell rang. I walked out of class annoyed at Edward. Why lie about loving someone. I met Allie outside, we both had free periods. "Hey Bella." She greeted me. I waved back. "I know that look, something happened with Edward?" She said more like a question. I sighed. She knew me to well. "Yup." I said popping on the 'p'. "What did he say?" She asked. "He told me why he left." I said. "Well, why'd he leave?" She asked. I looked down at the ground. "For my safety and how he still loves me, how the hell can he still love me if he has a girlfriend." I said getting angry now. "Maybe he didn't mean for it to happen, and when he saw you here today he realized who he's supposed to be with." She said, whispering the end. I groaned. "Im not forgiving him Allie." I said annoyed. She didn't answer. Or would I forgive him... Im so confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. All my fault.

EPOV

Me and Tanya drove to school in silence. "Eddie, What are we doing today?" Tanya asked as I parked the car in my normal parked spot. "I don't know." I answered. I wanted to talk to Bella. I missed her soo much. Tanya was getting on my nerves. I honestly don't know why I fell for her. When ever im around her im _in love with her_, and if shes not with me I cant stand her. Its so frustrating. Maybe Tanya has the power to make people do stuff that she wants them to do.. I never asked her about a power. It didn't really matter to me. The bell rang and I went to class. This day went by really slow, probably because I wanted to see Bella. Me and my family were sitting a table away from Bella's family but Bella wasn't there. I groaned. I Needed to talk to her. I wanted her to forgive me. I wanted to met _our _kids. Bella walked into the cafeteria a few minutes later. I looked at the clock, The bell was gonna ring in 15 minutes. This is my only change. I got up and walked over to Bella's table. "Bella." I said from behinde her. She groaned. "What Edward?" She asked not turning to face me. _she's not going to forgive you, she's not going to forgive you, she's not going to forgive you, _I chanted in my head. "Can I see them?" I asked. She just shook my head. The bell rang and I sighed "We'll talk about this later." I said and walked out of the cafeteria. I had biology after lunch. I winced. _Bella, Bella, Bella please forgive me. _I was a wreck. I needed her to say 'I forgive you' I miss her so much. I walked into biology and sat in my seat waiting for Bella. She walked in and sat next to me. "Bella, why cant I see them. Im their father." I said. "Yeah, sadly you are." She said harshly. I winced. "I am not having you meet them Edward. Because as soon as you get bored with them and me you'll leave. Just like you did to me." She said lower then before. I stayed silent for a few minutes then said. "Bella, I only left you for your safety." I told me. She laughed. "Yeah and Edward I wasn't safe. I got changed by Victoria then I go missing." She said missing with air quotes. "Charlie dies soon after, then Renee. My best friend was a werewolf, Edward I was sure as hell not SAFE!" She yelled the last part and everyone looked at us. She looked down embarrasses. I miss her blush. "Bella, I do love you and don't ever think else wise. and I did NOT get bored of you." I whispered. "Whatever." She said and the bell rang. I walked out to my car, I was skipping last period. Its healthy to ditch every once in a while. I mentally kicked my self. That's what I told Bella last time in forks. It was like everything was coming back to haunt me. Someone knocked on my window. I looked over and saw Allie? I unlocked the passenger door and she got in. "Hey Edward." She said. She was another Alice. Pixie like, bubbly. Dear lord. "Hello." I answered. "I wanted to talk about Bella." I said. I looked over at her, interested. I never really saw Allie before now. She was Alice's height with the same hair color only longer, about to her shoulder. "Okay." I said. "Bella's scared Edward, She scared you'll hurt her again." She told me. I layed my head back on the head rest on my seat. "I will never forgive myself for leaving Bella." I said pained now. She smiled sadly. "You have to fight for her Edward." She said. I nodded. "But how, She has Nathan." I asked. She shrugged. "I cant help you there Edward. I might be like Alice... But I cant see the future. I don't know yours and Bella's passed." She said. "Maybe take her to that meadow, she talks about it all the time." Allie said smiling. I smiled back. Allie was really helpful. "Thank you." I told her and she nodded. "Your welcome, make her happy again." She told me and got out of the car. I watched her walk back to the school then I started the car and drove home. I will call Alice and tell her to drive Tanya. I was in my room thinking about how to get Bella to forgive me and what Allie said today when Tanya burst throw my door. "Why Did you leave me at school, by myself!" She yelled. I got up off the bed and walked over to her. "I had stuff to deal with." I told her and walked out of the room but before I reached the door I turned around and said "I could have left you without a drive home." then left, I couldn't deal with her right now. She stomped down the stairs and sat next to Emmett in the living room. I was going to have to talk to Alice. Just then Alice came in the door with Jasper by her side. I talked to Alice about what I should do and Alice had an amazing Idea. Now all we have to do is wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Stewart's.

BPOV.

Me and my family were hunting when I heard voices. They were vampires. My family ran to me then. We walked over to where the voices were coming from. A family of vegetarian vampires were hunting. They saw us and got into crouches. Mark put his hands up. They straightened out of their crouches and walked over to us. "Hello, I am Mark Williams and this is my family..Bella Mason,Nathan Williams,Allie Mason,John Williams, my beautiful wife Destiny Williams, Hannah Mason and Connor Mason." He said pointing to everyone. "Hello." The male said. "I am Peter Stewart" Peter was the father of the family, he had brown hair with topaz eyes. "And this is my family." He said pointing to them as he interduced them. "This is My wife Caroline." He said pointing to a girl with a strawberry blond hair almost a honey color to her shoulders. and she was beautiful. about 5'8

"This is my daughter Katherine." He pointed to a girl with middle long dark brown hair with copper streaks. She had black eyes right now so I guessed she needed to hunt. She is about 5'9.

This is my other daughter Rebecca." He pointed to a girl next to Katherine. She was 5'8, she had light brown hair, her eyes were a light topaz.

"This is my son Blaze." He pointed to the guy next to Rebecca. He looked like Nathan. He had black hair with blue streaks, he was about 6'1 and like everyone else his eyes were a light topaz.

"This is my daughter Robyn and my son Paul." He pointed to the couple. Robyn was shorter then him Im guessing 5'8 with dark brown hair with red streaks. and Paul was 6'feet with brown hair.

"This is my daughter Kendra." He pointed to the girl at the end. She had brown hair with a little blond in it. She was about 5'7.

"Nice to meet you." Mark said politely. I smiled trying to lighten the mood.. it was awkward. "Im sorry to have interrupted your hunting trip." Peter said. "Its fine, would you like to come back to the house?" Mark asked. Peter looked at his family, they nodded. "Sure." He said and they followed us to our house. "Do you mind if I call the Cullens they should be here?" Mark asked.

Peter looked confused. "Another vampire family, they're really nice." I said smiling. "Oh." He said. "No not at all, go ahead." He said. I laughed. Everyone was in the living room waiting for the Cullens. They got here after 5 minutes. They gathered into the living room. "Hello im Carlisle." Carlisle said poiltely. Peter shook his head. "This is My wife Esme, My son Jasper and my daughter Alice. My son Emmett, Daughter Rosalie. Son Edward and this is Tanya." He said Tanya's name ashamed and discussed. Almost everyone laughed except Tanya, Edward and Most of Peters clan. "Nice to meet you." He said. Carlisle nodded. "So do you guys have any powers?" Carlisle asked.

"My power is illusions." Caroline said.

"Do you guys know Aro?" Katherine asked. We all nodded. "I have the same power as him, I read minds though touch." She said.

"My power is to see the future, but its... set in stone not like Alice's visions. What I see will happen." Rebecca said.

"My power is cryokinesis, I can freeze anything around me and can also turn my body into ice." Blade said.

"My power is Shape shifter. I can shape shift anything I want, but I perfer bunnys." Robyn said proudly.

"I can being someone back to life as long as 20 years of being dead." Paul said. Everyone gasped.

"I can walk though walls, doors. ect. anything solid." She said. "You guys have amazing powers." Carlisle said.

I laughed. "Thats what you said to us." I said still laughing. "What powers do you guys have?" Peter asked.

"I can copy other people's power's, Aro calls me the copycat." I chuckled.

"My power is to see some ones past." Allie said.

"My power is control all elements." John said.

"I can freeze time." Nathan said.

"My power is to move objects with my mind." Connor said.

"I can show you a picture from my mind thought touch." Hannah said.

"My power is earth." Destiny said.

"My power is to reverse time and fix a mistake." Mark said.

"Thats awesome." Robyn said loudly. I laughed. "Bella, how many powers do you have?" Caroline asked me.

"Ive lost track." I chuckled. Everyone else laughed to. "Whats your powers?" They turned to the Cullens.

"Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, And Jasper can feel what your feeling and say if your angry he helps that." Carlisle said. "Cool." Robyn said. "Bellaaaa."Emmett yelled. I winced. "What Emmett. im right here, dont yell." Everyone laughed. "Sing a song for us." He said happy. I sighed. "Pass me my guitar please Em." I said. He passed me my guitar. "Okay this one is, If we were a movie." I said.

Uh oh

There you go again

Talkin' cinetmatic

Yeah you!

Your charming

You got everybody starstruck

I know, how you always seem to go

For the obivous, instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

Chorus:

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song (yeah)

Yeah, yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in you voice

Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her

La, La

I'll be actin' through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in

Corus:

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And were together, it's for real, now playin'

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like somethin' more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

(Chorus)

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin' watching the sunset fade to black show the names play that happy song

I finished. "Your really good. We should start a band." Robyn said jumping up and down. "Me and you?" I asked.

"Nooo. me, you, Katherine and Rebecca." She said. I laughed. "Sure, why not." I said. "Okay one more song." I said. "This one is called Tell me why." I said.

I took a chance, I took a shot

And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not

You took a swing, I took it hard

And down here from the ground, I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me, why?

You could write a book on how

To ruin someone's perfect day

Well, I get so confused and frustrated

Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I got no one to believe in

You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me, why?

Why do you have to make me feel small

So you can feel whole inside?

Why do you have to put down my dreams

So you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I've got no one to believe in

You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

I take a step back, let you go

I told you I'm not bulletproof

Now you know

I finished and everyone clapped. "Bella, whos that about?" Nathan asked. I never played that song for him before. "Edward... I wrote it after he left." I said looking down. Hannah and Connor growled at their father then came to sit by me. "Im fine guys." I said. "Edward did you tell them about Hannah and Connor yet?" I asked. He shook his head. I took a deep breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. News. **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

EPOV.

Bella took a deep breath and said. "Hannah and Connor are Edwards children." Looking at right my family.

_Edward cant have kids, can he? - Jasper _

_Very funny, Edward has kids.. okay? - Tanya_

_How is this possible?- Carlisle_

_Congratulations Edward - Esme _

_Sweet, I wanna armwrestle - Emmett _

_Poor Bella, we left her when she needed us - _and this thought came from Rosalie?

Everyone was quite until Tanya broke the silence. "You can stop this joke now if you like" She said.

God Tanya was stupid.

"Tanya if I was joking. You would know. you don't know my history with the Cullen's so SHUT UP!" Bella shouted in her face. I was shocked Bella never cursed but shes changed.

"Why do I look so much like Edward, Tanya." Connor said and walked over to me. "Yeah and me." Hannah said

doing the same. "I..i..I don't Know!" Tanya squealed. They really did look like me and Bella. Everyone was shocked.

Tanya stomped out of the room and slammed the door. "One of these days im gonna kill her." Bella said.

I sighed. "I could to." I said.

"But your married to her." Bella said.

"I didn't know what I was doing when I married Tanya." I said looking Bella into the eyes. Hoping shed believe me. She snorted. Okay she didn't believe me.

"Were gonna go outside." Alice said and everyone followed except Nathan."Just go. it'll be fine" Bella said.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Bella, I'm truly sorry about leaving you." I said. She didn't say anything. "Bella, please answer me." I begged. "What do you want me to say." She snapped. I flinched. "I don't know. anything. tell me how you feel." I said.

Wishing I didn't. "You wanna know how I feel. you left. I was a zombie until Jacob started talking to me again, he tells me he cant talk to me any more, I find out hes a werewolf and I get changed. I see the person who cussed all that 90 years later. How do you think I feel Edward." She said. It broke my dead heart, All the pain I had caused her. I needed her to believe me though. Tanya came in before I could answer. "I'm sorry, Edward." She said and Kissed me.

I pushed her away. "Tanya leave!" I said. She put her puppy dog face on but it wasn't working. "But Eddie kins." Tanya said.

"LEAVE!" I shouted. Tanya slapped me. "You'll regret this Eddie." Tanya said and stomped out.

"I gotta go Edward." Bella whispered and walked passed me and out the door.

BPOV

I ran back to the house and found Hannah in the living room watching tv.

There was a Halloween dance at forks high and my family and all the Cullens wanted me go.

"Mom, please go to the dance." Hannah bugged.

"Whats the point Hannah?" I asked. She shrugged. "It'll be fun, Please Mommy." She said smiling.

I sighed. "Fine." I said smiling back.

"What are you gonna be?" I asked. "I'm being a vampire, so are you and Nathan." Hannah said. I laughed.

"Way to state the obvious." I said. She giggled. "Bella, Whacha guys talking about?" Nathan asked.

He came over and sat next to me. "The Halloween dance, Hannah talked me into it and now me and you are mrs and mr vamp." I giggled.

He chuckled and kissed me.

"Ew mom, PDA." Hannah said. I laughed. "Whats Allie and them being, did they decide?" I asked.

Hannah nodded "Everyone did."

"Allie's being a lady bug, Alice is being Alice in wonder land, Rosalie is being Queen of hearts and you get the point, ill stop." Hannah said. I smiled and laughed abit.

"Whats Emmett being?" I asked. "I football player." Hannah said laughing now.

"Is Tanya being a whore because if she doesn't have a costume its an option." I said. Hannah was laughing so hard she was on the floor. "No, but her costume does look like it, She's being a candy stripper." She said.

My eyes widened. "Okay, I'm gonna leave you too alone, See you girls." Nathan said and walked out of the room.

I giggled. "So wanna watch some movies?" Hannah asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe later, tell me what everyone else is being." I said curious. "Okay, Carlisle and Esme are watching the dance so they need to dress up, its gonna be funny." Hannah said. "What are they being." I said.

"Jean and Scott from x-men." She giggled. "You guys are Evil." I said giggling uncontrollably

"Yup." She said popping on the 'p'. She was so much like me. I sighed. "What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked getting up to find a movie. " What about Halloween?" Hannah said. She loved horror movies. "No!" I said a little to loud. She giggled.

She knew I hated them. "Put on Under World then." She said. I don't get what she see's in that movie. I'm just being biased now though. Im a vampire, and they are.... different, But it is a really good movie.

We watched movies all night till school. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a green sweater and cowboy boots.

I always loved thoughts. I grabbed my red sunglasses and purse and went out to my car.

I got to school early but Allie and Hannah were there so we just hung out till the bell rang. I thought the day went by really

fast today.

I was in trig now, lunch next._ Yes! _I thought. All the girl were talking about Tanya and Edward's 'fight' and were

planing on asking him out. I laughed a little at that. This class went by slower then the others but finally the bell rang and I

walked off to the lunch room. A guy stopped me on my way.

"Hey, your Isabella right?" He asked holding out his hand. I nodded. "Bella." I said taking his hand.

"Your new?" He said again more of a question. "Yes." I said.

"Cool, umm. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something sometime." He asked blushing. I could tell he wasn't the player type. I smiled.

"Im sorry, I have a boyfriend." I said. He nodded. "R-r-ight, uh.. sorry." He said and walked away. I felt bad. I walked over to my family's table. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey." Everyone said.

"Did you hear what people are saying about Edward?" I asked. They all nodded. I laughed and they joined in. Tanya walked into the lunch room and everything went quiet. "What!" She yelled and everyone laughed at her. She came over to our table furious. "Where's Edward?" She demanded.

"Im Sorry, but I don't think he wants you to find him." I said trying to hold back my laugh.

She glared at me and pushed me out of my chair. "Bitch." I said and got up. Tanya slapped me across the face. Everyone started gathering around. I punched Tanya in the nose and she fell to the floor. I kicked her in the stomach repeatedly till Edward came and took me off her. I tried getting out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Bella... Bella stop." He whispered. I stopped. "What." I snapped harshly.

"The principles coming." He whispered and let go of me. I nodded. "Sorry." I whispered to him. "Its alright Bella." He said smiling and I smiled back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" The principal yelled. I looked down. "Im sorry Sir." I said. Tanya got up and glared at me.

"Tanya, Bella, principles office NOW!" He said and pointed to the door. I sighed and kissed Nathan on the cheek. Tanya tried to do the same with Edward but he moved away. I walked into the Principles office and Sat down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Trouble. **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

The principal came into the office. "That was unacceptable!" He shouted at us.

"Im sorry Sir, it was self diffidence." I said acting innocent. Tanya snorted beside me.

"Quiet Ms,Denali.. Isabella continue." He said.

"She asked me where Edward was, They're fighting and he doesn't want to talk to him so I didn't tell her.. then she pushed me out of my chair." I said. He nodded. "And Tanya your side." He said.

"Same thing,but like I did not push her." She said. "Okay girls, Isabella your free.. thank you for being honest." He said. I nodded and walked out Tanya started getting up. "And Tanya your in detention." He said seriously pointing for her to sit back down. I was laughing going out the door. Poor Tanya... not really. I walked into class late.

"Miss Mason, your late." He said. "Im sorry, I was at the principal's office Sir." I said.

Alice shot a curious glace to me and I Connect our minds. I got that power awhile after I was changed.

_Alice? _I thought.

_What the.. oh Hi Bella, where's Tanya. _She thought.

_Office, shes got detention._ I mentally smirked.

_ha ha. _Alice thought.

_I know, Tanya was so bad at looking 'innocent' _I thought_._

_Knowing Tanya.. I can imagine. _She thought

_So you never seen any of it? _I asked/thought

_No, nothing. _She thought.

_Strange. _I said.

Edward didn't talk to me all class, maybe he was getting the point I did want to talk to him or was mad I hit Tanya either way I was glad, sorta.

The bell rang and I went to the locker rooms to change for gym. I walked out into the gym and sat on the bleachers. I took my phone out. I had a text from Emmett.

_To:Bellsy_

_Heya little sis._

_Fr. Em_

I laughed.

_To:Emmy_

_Hey, and never call me Bellsy again._

_From:Bella_

I heard boys from be hide me talking.

"Go ask her, man." One of them said. I didn't turn around to look. "Go." Another one said. "Yeah Go." Another one said.

"Okay, Okay fine." The guy said. "Bella." The guy from early said from be hide me. I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked down. "I know I asked you before, but would you like to do something with me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Im sorry, I cant. I never got your name what is it?" I asked.

"Johnny." He said. I smiled. "Im sorry maybe another time." I said. He nodded and walked back over to his friends.

I looked around the gym to see if the teacher was here yet, but he wasn't. I saw a group of guys come over to me. I text Em.

_To: Em_

_Help _

_Emergency_

"Hey girl." One said. "How ya doing?" One asked. de java. It was like when I met Edward all over again.

He was here within 5 minutes.

"Get your Filthy hands off my Lil sister." Emmett said standing in front of me towering over the guys. They laughed. "She's not your sister." One of them said trying to be smart. "Oh yeah." Emmett said. Grabbing the guy by the collar. "She is to me." He said throwing him across the room. Jasper came over to me then. I didn't know if Em texted him or not. Emmett was beating two guys now and the rest ran.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Im fine." I said looking at Emmett.

"How'd you know I needed help?" I asked. "Im in Emmett's class. Biology, his partner actually. I saw the text." He said.

"You sure your okay?" He asked. I smiled. "Im fine, its not like im human anymore." I said. He nodded smiling. He ran over to Emmett and brought him back over to where I was. Alice, Rosalie and Edward walked into the gym then.

Edward ran over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. I sighed. "Im not human, Im fine." I said annoyed. Alice and Rosalie giggled and the guys glared at them.

"Thank you Emmett, Jasper." I said turning to them. "No problem Sis." Both of them said at the same time. We all laughed.

EmPOV

I was in biology thinking of Rosalie and texting Bellsy. I learned this stuff all ready hundreds of times, it was boring. My phone vibrated.

_To:Em_

_Help_

_Emergency_

_Fr:Bella_

I jumped from my sit. "I need to go to the washroom." I yelled and ran out of class. I heard people laughing. I could care less.

I entered the gym and couldn't believe what I saw. Five guys, hitting and touching Bella, in ways she wanted to be. "Hey girl." One said. "How ya doing?" One said. Rage flowed though me, I stomped over to Bella and Stood in front of her. Towering over the guys bothering her.

"Get your Filthy hands off my Lil sister." I said They laughed.

"She's not your sister." One of them said trying to be smart. "Oh yeah." I said.

Grabbing the guy by the collar. "She is to me." I said throwing him across the room. Jasper went over to Bella then.

I guess he saw my message. I punched a guy in the face when another tried to stop me, I punched them in the face and he fell. I laughed, and turned around kicked the guys on the floor in the stomach. "Never touch my Lil sister Again, Got it?" I asked. They Nodded. I smiled then Jasper grabbed me and pulled me over to Bella.

Alice, Rosalie and Edward walked into the gym then.

Edward ran over to Bella. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. She sighed.

"Im not human, Im fine." She said annoyed.

Alice and Rosalie giggled and we guys glared at them.

"Thank you Emmett, Jasper." Bella said turning to us. "No problem Sis." We both said at the same time. We all laughed.

JPOV

I was in biology thinking of Alice wondering if she would drag me shopping today, I didn't mind but we went every day this week. Emmett was texting Bella. His phone vibrated.

_To:Em_

_Help_

_Emergency_

_Fr:Bella_

Emmett jumped from his sit. "I need to go to the washroom." He yelled and ran out of class. People laughed at him.

He wouldn't care if it had to do with Bella. He loved her like a sister.

"Sir, May I go to the washroom." I asked. Sending a wave of calm to him, he was cranky today. He nodded. I walked out of class.

I entered the gym and Saw Emmett standing in front of Bella Towering over Five guys. This isn't good, but no one touches Our sister and gets away with it. I loved Bella like a sister. Im not going to stop Emmett from beating them.

Emmett Grabbed the guy by the collar. "She is to me." He said throwing him across the room. I went over to Bella then.

Emmett punched a guy in the face when another tried to stop him, He punched them in the face and he fell. Emmett laughed, and turned around kicked the guys on the floor in the stomach. "Never touch my Lil sister Again, Got it?" He asked.I walked over. They Nodded. He smiled then I grabbed him and pulled him over to Bella.

Alice, Rosalie and Edward walked into the gym then.

Edward ran over to Bella. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. She sighed.

"Im not human, Im fine." She said annoyed.

Alice and Rosalie giggled and we guys glared at them.

"Thank you Emmett, Jasper." Bella said turning to us. "No problem Sis." We both said at the same time. We all laughed.

BPOV.

I got home. "Bella." Destiny called from her room. I ran up. "Yes." I asked. She sat up. "I got a call from the school today." She said. I sighed.

"Tanya pushed me, she was asking for it." I said walking over to her. "He told me the story, could you please get along at school, fight all you want at home, but at school risking to expose us." She said. I nodded. "I understand." I said looking down. She hugged me and kissed my hair. "Its alright." She said. I smiled. She was like a mother to all of us. I walked back to my room and picked up my guitar.

I wrote a song for Destiny within 2 hours, new record for me. "Destiny." I called.

She ran into me room. "Whats wrong." She asked worried.

"Nothing, I wrote a song for you that's all." I said smiling. "Oh, you gave me a scare." She said sitting down.

"Can I hear it?" She asked. I nodded. "Of course." I said. "Its called, the best day." I said.

I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold

I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall

But I know you're not scared of anything at all

Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away

But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away

And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school

But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you

Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay

But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger

God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run

And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three

You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs

And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side even when I was wrong

And I love you for giving me your eyes

For staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say

That I had the best day with you today

I looked up at Destiny and it looked like she was going to cry. I hugged her. "I love you Bella." She said. I smiled "I love you to mom." I said. Nathan came and saw. "Sorry." He said. "No its fine." Destiny said.

Nathan took Destiny's spot on the floor. "What's going on?" He asked. I shrugged. "Just wrote a song for Destiny, She liked it." I said and Smiled.

"Thats good." He said and kissed me. I nodded and giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Dance. **I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!**

BPOV

Tonight was the Halloween dance. Everyone had their costumes. Me, Nathan and Hannah were Vampires, Allie was being a lady bug, John was hunting so he wasn't going.

Emmett has been buging Alice to let him be a pimp, his costume is hilarious. Edward is being scream.. it was the only thing Alice could think of at the time. Tanya was being a Candy stripper.. Esme and Carlisle are watching the dance so they need to dress up. They're being Scott and Jean from X-men. I think its a good choice.

The Stewart's are going. Rebecca's being a bee, Katherine's being cat woman, Robyn's being a bunny, and Kendra's being a soccer player. When we were done shopping it came to $3,699.

That's Alice I thought.

"Hey Bella." Allie said. I smiled. "Hey." I said. She sat down next to me. "Whats going on?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing, thinking about the dance." I said. She nodded. "I cant wait to see everyone's costumes." She said excited. I laughed. "I cant wait to see Esme and Carlisle." I said still laughing.

*Flashback*

We were at the Cullen's watching movie's and playing truth or dare. "Alice, truth or dare." Jasper said. She smiled.

"Dare." She said. He smirked, and she got a worried look on her face.

"I dare you to ask Carlisle and Esme to watch the Halloween dance and they have to dress like Jean and Scott from Xmen." He said. Alice shrugged. "Sure." She said. "And the have to say yes." He said. She nodded.

"When are they getting home." I asked and I heard the car pull up. "Never mind." I said and everyone laughed.

"Hello kids." They said. "Hey." We said together. Alice skipped up to Carlisle and Esme. "Do me a favorrr?" Alice pleaded. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. "What is it, Alice?" Carlisle said. "Please watch the Halloween dance." Alice said. They shook their heads. "But-" Alice tried talking but Carlisle cut her off. "No Alice." He said. We were trying to hold back laughs, we failed miserably. Alice glared at us and skipped over to Esme. "Please Esme, it would mean a lot to me?" Alice asked.

Esme looked at Carlisle. He sighed. "Fine Alice, do we need to dress up?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed again. "Will you get us a costume Alice?" He asked. "Yes, I already have one picked out."She answered. "What is it?" Esme said in a worried tone. "Jean and Scott off of Xmen." She said looking at the floor. "Maybe Alice." Carlisle said. She smiled and walked back over to us. Jasper's mouth was open. "Close your mouth before flies get in." Alice said. Everyone laughed.

*End of Flashback*

"I know." Hannah said. I laughed. "Im going to the Cullen's." I said and got up. She nodded. "Mom." She said.

"Yes." I said. She looked down at the floor. "I wanna talk to Dad." She said. I sighed. "I know, we'll see what happens okay." I said and opened the door.

I ran to the Cullen's. Alice was waiting by the door. "Hey Bella." She said. I smiled. "Hey." I answered.

"How's Hannah?" She asked. I shrugged. "She really wants to talk to her Father but I dont want her to get hurt." I said. She didn't answer.

"So when's everyone coming?" I asked. "Soon." She said. We walked into house. Tanya was sitting by Edward trying to get his attention. She sighed. "Look what the cat drug in." She said annoyed getting up folding her arms across her chest. "Look what the wind blow in." I said smug. She growled. I laughed. "Lets get ready." I said to Alice and we went up stairs.

3 Hours later...

The guys were waiting for us down stairs. We walked down the stairs and the guys were shocked. Tanya was standing next to Edward, he had his arm around her. They must have got back together. I walked over to Nathan. "Hey." I said to him.

"Hi, you look beautiful." He said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "Picturessss." Alice yelled. Everyone groaned except Tanya, who was fixing her hair. I rolled my eyes.

After Pictures we left. Me and Nathan arrived before everyone else. I sighed. "Whats wrong?" Nathan asked. I looked over at him. "Nothing's wrong." I said. He took my hand. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and the others came into the parking lot. We walked into the dance and Nathan asked me to dance. We danced for awhile. "Im going to get a drink." I winked. He chuckled. I went over to the punch bowl and got a drink, obviously never drank it. I leaned against the table. Tanya walked over to the punch bowl. She glared at me and got a glass. "Stay away from Edward." Tanya spat at me. I laughed. "My pleasure." I said and poured my punch all over her. She screamed and the music cut off. Everyone was circling around us. Edward and Nathan were at our sides glaring at each over and people were taking pictures. Alice and Hannah were laughing so hard they would be crying, same with the rest of our family's. I smiled. "Sorry." I said. Tanya jumped at me. I pushed her off me and punched her in the face. I dumped another glass of punch on her and she started sobbing, she ran out of the dance. Everyone were laughing. I saw Edward looking towards the door where Tanya had went. "Nathan, im gonna leave early." I said and ran out of the dance.

EPOV

Tonight was the Halloween dance. Everyone had their costumes. Bella, Nathan and Hannah were Vampires, Allie was being a lady bug, John was hunting so he wasn't going.

Emmett has been buging Alice to let him be a pimp, his costume is hilarious. I am being scream.. it was the only thing Alice could think of at the time. Tanya was being a Candy stripper.. Esme and Carlisle are watching the dance so they need to dress up. They're being Scott and Jean from X-men.

The stewarts are going. Rebecca's being a bee, Katherine's being cat woman, Robyn's being a bunny, and Kendra's being a soccer player. None of them really liked their costumes, I could tell from their thought's.. they were going to kill Alice after the dance.

*Flashback*

We were watching movie's and playing truth or dare with Bella's family. "Alice, truth or dare." Jasper said. She smiled.

"Dare." She said. He smirked as did I from his thoughts and she got a worried look on her face.

"I dare you to ask Carlisle and Esme to watch the Halloween dance and they have to dress like Jean and Scott from Xmen." He said. Alice shrugged. "Sure." She said. "And they have to say yes." He said. She nodded.

"When are they getting home." Bella asked and we heard the car pull up. "Never mind." She said and everyone laughed.

"Hello kids." They said. "Hey." We said together. Alice skipped up to Carlisle and Esme. "Do me a favorrr?" Alice pleaded. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. "What is it, Alice?" Carlisle said. "Please watch the Halloween dance." Alice said. They shook their heads. "But-" Alice tryed talking but Carlisle cut her off. "No Alice." He said. We were trying to hold back laughs, we failed miserably. Alice glared at us and skipped over to Esme. "Please Esme, it would mean a lot to me?" Alice asked.

Esme looked at Carlisle. He sighed. "Fine Alice, do we need to dress up?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed again. "Will you get us a costume Alice?" He asked. "Yes, I already have one picked out."She answered. "What is it?" Esme said in a worried tone. "Jean and Scott off of Xmen." She said looking at the floor. "Maybe Alice." Carlisle said. She smiled and walked back over to us. Jasper's mouth was hanging open. "Close your mouth before flies get in." Alice said. Everyone laughed.

*End of Flashback*

Tanya was sitting next to me, trying to get my attention but I wasn't in the mood.

"So when's everyone coming?" I asked. "Soon." She said annoyed, knowing Bella was coming. At that moment Bella walked in. Tanya sighed. "Look what the cat drug in." She said annoyed. "Look what the wind blow in." Bella said smug. Tanya growled. I chuckled. "Lets get ready." Bella said to Alice and they went up stairs.

BPOV

The guys were waiting for us down stairs. We walked down the stairs and the guys were shocked. Tanya was standing next to Edward, he had his arm around her. They must have got back together. I walked over to Nathan. "Hey." I said to him.

"Hi, you look beautiful." He said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "Picturessss." Alice yelled. Everyone groaned except Tanya, who was fixing her hair. I rolled my eyes.

After Pictures we left. Me and Nathan arrived before everyone else. I sighed. "Whats wrong?" Nathan asked.

I looked over at him. "Nothing's wrong." I said. He took my hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and the others came into the parking lot. We walked into the dance and Nathan asked me to dance. We danced for awhile. "Im going to get a drink." I winked. He chuckled.

I went over to the punch bowl and got a drink, obviously never drank it. I leaned against the table. Tanya walked over to the punch bowl. She glared at me and got a glass.

"Stay away from Edward." Tanya spat at me. I laughed.

"My pleasure." I said and poured my punch all over her. She screamed and the music cut off. Everyone was circling around us. Edward and Nathan were at our sides glaring at each over and people were taking pictures. Alice and Hannah were laughing so hard they would be crying, same with the rest of our family's. I smiled. "Sorry." I said. Tanya jumped at me. I pushed her off me and punched her in the face. I dumped another glass of punch on her and she started sobbing, she ran out of the dance. Everyone were laughing. I saw Edward looking towards the door where Tanya had went. "Nathan, im gonna leave early." I said and ran out of the dance.

I heard someone coming behind me and I ran faster. "Bella!" Edward shouted. I stopped and turned around. He stopped in front of me and we stared at each other for a while. "Bella, cant we just start over?" Edward asked. I raised an eyebrow. "As friends." He finished. I looked at the ground. "I dont know." I said. He sighed. "Bella, when I left I..." I cut him off. "Dont even start." I said and walked over to the bench beside us. Edward followed and sat next to me. "Shouldn't you go find Tanya." I spat her name.

"No." He said. I looked at him. "Why not?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So..." He said.

"So..." I said. He chuckled. "Does this mean I get a second change?" Edward asked. I nodded. "As friends." I said.

"Im telling you now though you better not, leave our children heart broken like you did me." I said clearly.

He only nodded."I promise, Bella, I only left for your safety.. I never stopped loving you." He said. I stopped breathing.

Why was this infecting me now? Why did I believe him now?

"Edward... I will love you forever but I cant bring myself to trust you, Im letting you see Hannah and Connor... Baby steps." I smiled. He hugged me. It was a friendly hug.I smiled,I missed him. Snap out of it Bella, God now im talking to my self. "Thank-you Bella." He said. I nodded.

We heard a weird noise coming from the parking lot. Me and Edward walked over and couldn't believe what we saw.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Dark angel. **

BPOV

Sitting by the edge of the parking lot was a teen girl. She was beautiful, but what shocked me and Edward the most was she had huge White wings with black edges coming out of her back. I was speechless.

The girl looked up, when she saw us she stood up. "Who are you?" She asked nervous. "Hi, Im Bella." I said putting my hand out to shake hands with her.

"Amber." The girl said taking my hand. She looked at Edward. "Edward." He said taking her hand too.

"Umm.. what are you?" I asked unsure. She laughed a musical sound, it sounded like bells. Me and Edward looked at her questioningly. She shook her head. "I cant trust you yet, but I know your a vampire." She said. Edward and I looked at each other. "Dont worry." She said putting her right hand up. "I wont tell." She laughed.

Mine and Edward's family were with us now. "Why dont you come back to the house and answer some questions?" Carlisle asked. She nodded. "Sure." She smiled. I didn't trust her, something was off. "Bella, really you can trust me." Amber said. My eyes widened. Did she just read my mind? "Yes, I did." She answered my thoughts, then I realized my shield was down. I looked down at the ground and said sorry.

When we got back to the house Nathan had to leave, he had to go hunting. "So, what are you?" Carlisle asked. Amber sighed. "Im a dark angel." She said and the house went quiet. Carlisle was the first one to speak. "Tell us your sto-." Carlisle was cut off.

"Oh my F'n god." Rebecca said walking in with Katherine, Kendra, and Robyn. I looked over at them and their mouths were hanging open. "Amber." They all said. "Hey." Amber said getting up. "Whats going on Here?" Rosalie demanded. "Shut it Blondie." Amber snapped.

"Sit guys I was just about to tell my story." Amber told them. "How do you know each other?" Esme asked. "Junior high." Amber smiled. "Okay your story." Carlisle said. "Oh right." Amber laughed.

"I went to junior high with Kendra,Rebecca,Robyn,Katherine, but we stopped talking in grade 10. I was walking home from the movies, I was taking a short cut though the woods, when I heard a noise I started to head back, when I turned around this girl who looked inhumanly beautiful was behind me. She looked.... evil. The last thing I knew she jumped for my neck, I moved.. she got my shoulder, She bite me, I still have the scare if you'd like to see, if the dark angels blood gets into your body it takes up to 24 hours for the change." Amber said. "I woke up, it was snowing but it wasn't cold to me, dark angels have temperature hotter then werewolves, I guess you can say im pretty hot." Amber giggled. "I had wings sticking out of my back and the dark angel that changed me was standing cross from me with a mirror.. I saw my reflection, I was shocked. I looked beautiful, but my eyes were purple. My eyes were hazel human so I knew something was up. She told me I was a dark angel and my eyes change from my skill level.. purple is the lowest skill level. White as my eyes are now is the highest skill level." Amber said.

Everyone was speechless. "Do you have any powers?" Carlisle asked. She nodded. "I can have any power I want. I think of a power and its mine." Amber said. "Tell us about dark angels." He said. "Dark angels have skill levels.. level 1 your wings are purple and white and whatever color your wings are for example level 1 your eyes would be purple."

"Level 2, Ice blue and white. Level 3 black and white, Level 4 red and white, level 5 white and white." Amber said.

"Thats interesting,I had no idea." Carlisle said. Amber smiled.

"Bella, kinda has the same power as you." Alice said. Amber looked over at me. "I can copy powers." I said.

"Do have a family or anything?" Esme asked. Amber nodded. "My boyfriend, hes a dark angel too." She said.

"We'd love to meet him." Esme said. Amber smiled and nodded. "Sure, When's a good time?" Amber asked getting up and walking toward the door. "Tomorrow Night?" Esme asked. Amber nodded. "See you then." She said and left.

"Nice girl," Esme said smiling. I nodded. She was a really nice girl, but she seems to be keeping stuff from us.

**The next day to school **

"Hey Edward!" I called from the other side of the parking lot. He waved and started walking over. I reached him in the middle of the parking lot and started walking back to my car. "Hey, you seem in a good mood." He said smiling. I nodded. "Yeah." I said back. "Did you hear from Tanya lately?" I asked him. He sighed. "Last I heard she was back with her family in Denali." He said. "Oh... Is she coming back?" I asked. He shrugged. "Probably, but I dont want her to." He said.

"BELLSYY!" Emmett yelled from across the parking lot. I laughed. I ran over and Emmett pulled me into a hug and spinned me around. I giggled. "Hey Em." I said. Emmett put me down and said. "Whats up Kid." I laughed. "Em, Im 118.. im not a kid." I said. "Geez Bella, ruin my fun." Emmett said pouting. I smiled sweetly. "Sorry Em." I laughed. The bell rang and we all went to class.

The morning was slow but it was finally lunch. I met Nathan outside of my class and we walked to lunch together. Our family and the Cullen's were already at our table. "Hey guys." Alice said. I smiled. "Hey, Whats up?" I asked. "I believe that would be the sky, Bella." Jasper said and smirked. I hit him on the back of the head playfully. "Oww." He whined. I giggled.

"Bella, do you want to go shopping after school before Amber and her boyfriend come over." Rose asked. "Sure, whos going?" I asked. "Just me, you, and Alice." She said. "Okay." I said. "Have you seen Hannah?" I asked. They shook their heads no. "I know where she is." Edward said mad and stood up. "Four guys wont let her pass them in the hall way." He said.

Me and Edward stormed out of the lunch room. Four seniors were grabbing and pushing Hannah around like a rag doll. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Edward yelled furious. Emmett, Jasper and Connor had joined us then. "Nah." One of the guys said. "He said for you." I said pointing the guys. "To let go of her." I said. They laughed. "Aww, sugar dont be like that.. you cant join in on the fun too." Another guy said smirking. That was it.

Edward punched him in the face and Emmett, Jasper and Connor were fighting the other three. Hannah ran to me. I hugged her. "Shh, its okay baby.. Sh" I said trying to calm her.

Jasper was by me.. helping calm her. "Thanks uncle Jazz." She said and hugged him. He looked like he was going to cry. I giggled. "Thanks uncle Em." She said to Emmett and hugged him as well. Em and Jazz had the same look on their face, shocked and happy. I smiled. "Come on lets go." I said.

Just as we went to go into the Lunch room the bell rang to go to class.

Biology was boring as usually and gym was just horrible. Guys are such pigs. I went to my car, waiting for Rose and Alice. They Finally came and we headed to the mall.

4 hours Shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I went up to my room and dropped off my bags. I sighed and got my guitar out. It always relaxed me.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

Alice barged in my room and made me jump. I sighed. "Alice!" I hissed. "Sorry Bella." She said looking at the floor. "Whats wrong?" I asked. She sat down in a chair on the other said of my room. "I can see the future, everything's a blur and I had check on you." She said. I went over and hugged her. "Thank you Alice, but im really fine." I said smiling. "I think there's something else." I said. Alice sighed.

"I think Edward back with Tanya. But I dont know she surprised him and now hes falling for her again." Alice said more angry this time. I was too, He said he loved me. "I second." I said and walked over and got my phone. I dialed his number and after 2 rings he picked up. "Hello." He said his voice sounded off. "Hey." I said. "Bella!" He said alarmed. I heard a huge crash. "Yes?" I said questioningly.

"I... uh... I-I gotta go." He hung up. I crashed my phone with my hand and it broke into millions of pieces.

"Lets get ready Alice." I said and walked into my closet.

EPOV.

Tanya came in my room, I sat up surprised. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. Tanya smirked. "Im here for you." She said and sat next to me. "I dont want you." I said. Tanya laughed. "Thats what you told Bella, but you cant stay away from her." She said. I sighed. "I needed to protect Bella. I love her.. Not you." I said. Tanya stopped smiling. "I dont care about Bella, and im not talking about her... your lieing to your self.. you love me and you always will you dont love her." Tanya said looking into my eyes. "I love you." I said. I didn't know what I was doing. I love Bella, But I think I love Tanya more? Tanya smiled and said. "I know." and kissed me passionately. My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello." I said my voice was off. Shit. "Hey." It was Bella. Shit Shit Shit. "Bella." I said. Stupid, I promised. I broke my promise again. I pushed Tanya off me. "Yes?" Bella said questioningly. "I.. uh... I-I gotta go." I said and hung up and ran. Im so sorry Bella... please forgive me.. again.

BPOV.

"Alice are you almost done?" I asked bored. She sighed. "In a minute Bella." She said. "You have to make Edward Jealous, then he'll see what he's done." She said. I sighed. "Whatever." I said and giggled.

"What." Alice annoyed. "That ticklesss."I said laughing hard. "Bella, Stop moving." Alice whisper-yelled. "Is everything okay in their?" Nathan asked. I was still laughing so Alice answered. "Yes, Bella's just being Giggly." She said. I stopped laughing and hit her.

She smiled. "Okay your done." She said and turned the chair around to face the mirror. I gasped. "Oh My, Alice Thank you thank you thank you." I hugged her.

My hair was curled and my make-up was light but a little dark. My dress was a Grey-brown with some black, and had ruffles going though it.. my heels were Grey-brown to match. "Thank you Alice." I thanked her again. She laughed. "No problem Bella, Edward going to be sorry." She said. I nodded and looked in the mirror again just as the door bell rang.


	14. Chapter 14 & 15

**Chapter 14. Baseball game. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS.**

**BPOV**

I ran and answered the door. "Hey Amber, come in." I said. She smiled and walked passed me. "Hey this is my boyfriend, Alex." Amber said.

"Hello Alex, Its very nice to meet you." Esme said. "Yes, It is." Carlisle said.

"Soo.." I said awkwardly.

Alice giggled. I looked at her questionably. She turned and looked at Edward. I giggled. "Something wrong, Eddie." I said mimicking Tanya's voice some what perfectly. He glared at me. "Whats going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing Carlisle, but did you hear that Edward's back with Tanya?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head no. "Im Not with her!" Edward hissed. I raised an eyebrow. "Last night?" I questioned. He shook his head and said "Later." I shrugged. "What are we gonna do?" Allie asked.

"How about Baseball?" Emmett asked. Alice nodded. "There's a storm coming." She said cheerfully. "Sure, we'll try it." Amber said.

"Meet us in an hour at the clearing." Carlisle said. We all nodded. Me and my family left to get ready. I ran to my room and got ready, last time the baseball game didn't end well. "Allieee!" I yelled. "What!" She said annoyed coming in my room. I giggled. "How's this look?" I asked. She shook her head. "Its perfect Bella." She sighed and walked out the door. I laughed, and turned around.

"Ahh, What the hell are you doing here Edward?" I asked. He started walking forward but I stopped him. "I wanted to say sorry for last night." He said. I walked passed him. "Please leave Edward." I said. "Im sorry." He whispered and jumped out my window. I sighed. I need to find out more about Tanya. I left to meet my family at the clearing.

"Hey Bella." Esme said. I smiled and nodded. "Do you know if Tanya has any powers." I asked. "If she does cant you copy them." She asked.

I shook my head. "I have to know if they had a power or what it is." I said. "But does she?" I asked again.

She shrugged. "Not that any of us know of." She smiled. "Why?" She asked. "When ever shes with Edward, He falls for her.. and when shes not around he.. I dont know hates her." I said. Carlisle was beside her now. "You know she might be right Esme." Carlisle said. "Maybe she has a power we dont know of, like persuasion." Carlisle said. I nodded. "When ever Edward looks her in the eye, he's "in love with her." I said the last part with air quotes.

"Tanya!" Carlisle yelled. "I'll put my shield over you guys." I told them. They nodded. "Yes." Tanya said glaring at me. "We were wondering, because we never really asked before.. do you have a power." Carlisle said. _'read her mind' Carlisle thought._

_Oh shit they caught me, they'll tell Edward if they knew my power was persuasion then he wouldn't love me. - Tanya _

I smirked, "Persuasion, that's a cool power.. I think." I laughed. Tanya lunged for me. "If you tell Edward, I'll kill you." She threatened, I laughed and threw her off me. "Tanya!" Edward yelled from across the field and ran over to me. I threw my shield around my family and the Cullens. She looked terrified. "I...I..I was g-g going t-t-to tell you." She shuddered. Everyone laughed at her. "YOU!" She hissed. pointing a finger at me. "What are you going to do?" I said laughing.

My body turned to fire and I lunged for her. "That was easy." I said. All that was left of Tanya was ash. I looked at Edward. "Oh god, Edward im soo sorry." I said. I was sorry. He chuckled. "I dont care Bella." He said and hugged me. "Thank you for putting me out of my misery and im really sorry." He apologized. I smiled. "Its okay."

"So, can we play now?" Amber and Alex asked at the same time. We all laughed. "Yes we can." Carlisle said. And we continued on with the game.

**Couple Weeks Later**

Amber and Alex moved in next to the Cullens. Everything is in place again... sort of. Me and Edward agreed to be friends, I love Edward.. but I also love Nathan. But I think I love him more of a brother and I dont want to hurt him.

I could say everything is perfect..

I got ready for school and showed up at the Cullens early. Nathan said he was gonna go by himself today, which was odd. I never had time to knock on the door Alice was in front of me. "Hi Bella!" Alice said smiling. "Hey." I said. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded. "We have to wait for Rose, shes making out with Emmett." Alice giggled. I groaned. "ROSE!" I yelled. I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"Oh, Bella Edward's getting a drive too, okay?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Sure." I said and Edward was next to me.

"Hello Bella." He said smiling. Gosh they were in a good mood. "Is there something I dont know?" I asked. He looked confused and shook his head. "No, were just in a good mood, everything's finally perfect." He said. I shrugged. "Lets go, were late." I yelled to Rose.

"Im going with Emmett." Rose said. "Whatever, lets go." I said and we went to school.

School didn't change Hannah and Connor made some new friends, I never seen them before though. Everyone thinks Tanya moved back to Denali.

I walked into English and sat down. "I heard she moved from Phoenix." Some kid said. "Didn't that Bella chick move from there too?" Another asked. "Yeah,dude they could be sisters." The short one said. "Whats her name?" Im guessing one of there girlfriends asked.

"Mya Dwyer." the first guy said. "Dude there she is." He said pointing at the door. I looked over. I gasped a little too loud. The group looked at me I looked down.

Mya Dwyer... She had long brown hair like mine.. topaz eyes.. she was a vampire.. and a little shorter then me. "Uh, Mya.. nice for you to join us... take a seat by Isabella and interduce your self." The teacher said. She nodded. "Hello, Im Mya Amelia Dwyer.. Im 16, im from Phoenix, and im living with my aunt." She said. Her voice was like bells.

"Hello, Im Isabella Swan nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand for her to take. "Mya, you too." She said taking my hand. It was a slow class but the bell finally rang. English was the last class before lunch.

I met my family at our table. I sat down frustrated. "Whats wrong Bella?" John asked. I looked over at Hannah and seen her with Mya. I got up and ran over to them. "Hey." I said looking at Hannah. "Whats up?" I asked. I gave her the look 'dont ask' and she played along. "Nothing, this is Mya.." She said. I smiled. "I know we've met." I asked.

"Come sit with us." I said. Mya walked in front of us. "What are you doing!" Hannah whispered. "Shes not human." I said. Hannah's eyes widened. "Vampire?" Hannah asked. I nodded.

**Chapter 15. Mya. Contains curse language! STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS!**

"Hannah stay by me." I said and sat next to Connor. Mya sat next to Hannah. "So where are you from." I asked nicely. Mya laughed. "Its okay, I know your a vampire and you know Im a vampire, I was born 89 years ago in Arizona, I was changed when I was fifteen" Mya said. Me and my family gasped. The Cullens looked at us questionably then realized.

Everything about this girl connected to....me? She looks like me, acts like me, she has Phil's last name and she was born a year after my 'death'. "Who was your parents?" I asked. She looked at me questionably. "Why the hell do you wanna know." She asked. I glared at her. "Who was your parents?" I demanded. "You know what fuck this!" she said and walked out of the lunch room. I followed. "BELLA! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Alice yelled. I ignored her. She was at my side in a second. We were in the woods now.

Alice flew into a tree, not hard enough to hurt her. "BELLA!" Nathan yelled. I had everyone held against trees, besides Mya. She looked horrified. I smiled. "I want you to come to the house tonight, heres the address." I passed her a note. "And I can track you if you dont come." I said taping my temple. I smirked. "I will find you, goodbye Mya." I said and turned. Everyone fell on the ground.

"Bella." Alice whispered. I looked over at her. She looked so... sad. I ran over to her and helped her up. "Im so sorry Alice!" I said and hugged her. I turned to everyone else. "Im so sorry." I said. My family nodded. "We understand your mood swings Bella, its the Cullens that you should say sorry to." John said.

"Mood swings?" Jasper asked. "Bella's power being as powerful as it is, she can lose her temper and she doesn't know what shes doing, shes still Bella, but more.... evil." John said. They nodded understanding and looked at the ground. I was so embarrassed. I put my shield up and ran. "BELLA!" everyone yelled.

I didn't stop. I ran to the house and got credit cards and clothes, I wrote a note for Edward.

_Dear Edward, _

_I'm putting you in charge of Connor and Hannah because you are their Father, Allie always looks after them but now your here. _

_DON'T disappoint me Edward, if you hurt them ill kill you. Im sorry about everything. Find out as much as you can about Mya and text me the details heres the number.... 555-5431__** (its not a real number) **__I will not be taking calls. I will be back soon, I need time to think.. tell Hannah and Connor I love them. _

_Love, Bella _

I drove to the Cullens and left the note on his bed. No one was here.. I guess they were looking for me. I drove to the airport and booked at soonest flight to Jacksonville I could get.

8 HOURS LATER. (I dont know how long it would take.)

I arrived in Jacksonville and booked a hotel at where I usually stayed when I would visit. It was sun set so I went to the beach, it was full of couples I sighed and sat on the sand. I didn't know what to do anymore.

**EPOV**

We nodded understanding and looked at the ground. I could tell she was embarrassed. She ran. "BELLA!" everyone yelled.

She didn't stop. I ran after her. She's so fast. "Bella!" I yelled again but she was no where to be found. Everyone came up behide me. Nathan looked pissed. I growled. "Lets go find her Alice and Edward go back to the house, Emmett Jasper go to the airport, Allie and Hannah go to your house everyone else split up." John said and we were off.

It took us 10 minutes to get to the house. Bella was here, her scent.. "Alice." I said. She looked at me. "I cant see, shes blocking me." She said. I sighed._Bella I_ thought. I went to my room and saw a note with my name on it, I froze. Alice was by my side in a half of a second. I walked over to my bed and opened it.

_Dear Edward, _

_I'm putting you in charge of Connor and Hannah because you are their Father, Allie always looks after them but now your here. _

_DON'T disappoint me Edward, if you hurt them ill kill you. Im sorry about everything. Find out as much as you can about Mya and text me the details heres the number.... 555-5431__** (its not a real number) **__I will not be taking calls. I will be back soon, I need time to think.. tell Hannah and Connor I love them. _

I fell to the floor on my knees. "We'll find her Edward." Alice said. Putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and went to find out Whatever I could about Mya.


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Family.**

**BPOV**

I am so bored... I looked at the clock. 11:45. I groaned. I still have hours till I can go outside. I decided to try and write a song. I walked over and got my guitar. I sighed.. I started writing.

_I'm having the day from hell,_

_It was all going so well (before you came)_

_And you told me you needed space,_

_With a kiss on the side my face (not again)_

_And not to mention (the tears I shed)_

_But I should have kicked your (ass instead)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_Cause baby_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_No_

_Don't know where I parked my car_

_Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)_

_I put my faith in you_

_What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)_

_And not to mention (I drank too much)_

_I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_Cause baby_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_No_

_Can it be easier?_

_Can I just change my life?_

_Cause it just seems to go bad everytime_

_Will I be mending?_

_another one ending once again_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_No [x2]_

_Falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself out cause things are mended_

As soon as I stopped I got a text. I ran over to my phone.

_hey Bella, I miss you.. Mya is definitely connected to your family... come home soon, ill tell you everything_

_I love you_

_Love, Edward_

I sighed and gave in.. I dialed Edwards number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello." Edward said. "Hey." I said. "Bella?" Edward asked. "Yup." I said popping on the 'p'.

"I thought you didn't want to call anyone." He said. I sighed. "I know, I give up." I said. He stayed silent. "Im getting the first flight tonight." I said.

It was 4:30. Wow, a lot of time passed. "Alright Bella, do you want me to pick you up?" He asked. I knew he was smiling right now. I laughed. "Sure." I said. "Ill see you tonight Bella." He said. "Okay, see ya Edward." I said and hung up.

I started packing.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what Mya just said. Bella just got her life back together, and Mya comes. I sighed and texted Bella.

_hey Bella, I miss you.. Mya is definitely connected to your family... come home soon, ill tell you everything_

_I love you_

_Love, Edward_

I sent the message. I was worried about her.. no one heard from her in days. Just then my phone rang. I ran and picked it up on the first ring.. it was Bella.

"Hello." I said. "Hey." Bella said. "Bella?" I asked. "Yup." She said popping on the 'p'.

"I thought you didn't want to call anyone." I said. She sighed. "I know, I give up." She said. I stayed silent. "Im getting the first flight tonight." She said.

It was 4:30. "Alright Bella, do you want me to pick you up?" I asked. I was smiling, hoping she would say yes. She laughed. "Sure." She said. "Ill see you tonight Bella." I said. "Okay, see ya Edward." She said and hung up.

I smiled my Bella is coming home.

I ran down to the living room. "Bella's coming home tonight." I told everyone.

_Oh no, I knew she'd come back... but what if she doesn't like me. _- Mya

"Dont worrie. She just has to get used to it.. She'll love you." I said and smiled. She smiled back and hugged me.

"Are you picking her up from the airport?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, Yes He is." Rebecca said. Katherine chuckled.

I forgot everyone was here, the Stewart's came to help look for Bella.

"How do you know?" Mya asked. "I can see the future." Rebecca said. "Like Alice." Mya said. "No, better then Alice.. Whatever I see happens." She said and looked a little sad at the bad things that have happened. "So now what." Robyn asked. She was so.... Hyper?

"We wait." Esme said.

"Im bored." Emmett complained.

**BPOV**

**7 hours later. **

"Bella!" Edward yelled, everyone in the airport looked at him. I laughed. He ran over to me in human speed and hugged me, Spinning my around. "I missed you." He said into my hair. "I missed you too." I said and pulled away. "Lets get back, so you can tell me about Mya." I said. Edward looked nervous. "Come on." I said pulling on his hand. He gave me a smile and we walked to his car.

**At the Cullen house.**

"BELLA!!" Alice yelled hugging me, I laughed. "Hello to you to." I hugged her back. I looked over and saw Mya. I got confused. "Bellsy." Emmett said and hugged me. I hugged him back. "So about Mya." I said. I knew I was making it a big deal but I needed to know.

"Sit down." Carlisle said and Esme came over and sat by me. It reminded me of a part in a movie when your being convinced to go to rehab or something. "Whats up?" I asked.

"Mya is..." He stopped. Is what.. "Is what?" I asked. They all looked at each other. "SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled. I looked down.."Sorry." I muttered.

"Well, you know her last names Dwyer?" Carlisle said. I nodded. "And she was born a year after I died." I said died with air quotes.

"Honey, shes your half sister." Esme said. My dead heart dropped. I have a sister, I yelled at her, I insulted her, Im a monster.

"Bella?" Esme asked. I was still staring at the wall in front of me.

"Her parents are Renee and Phil Dwyer, they died in a car accident when she was 5 and she had to go live with your aunt Lizzy and when she was 15 she was turned." Esme said. I started sobbing. "Bella?" Nathan asked. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry I was mean to you Mya." I sobbed. She came over and hugged me. "Its alright, I know you miss mom. The last name Dwyer still bothers you because moms dead." She said. I stopped sobbed and let go of her. "Lets go for a walk." I said and got up.

"Im sorry about everything that happened this past week." I told her. She stopped walking. "I understand why you did what you did." Mya said. I shook my head. "I dont think you do." I said looking at the ground. She changed the subject.

"So your power is copying powers?" Mya asked. I nodded. "How'd you know?" I asked. She smiled. "My power is to sense other vampire's power and if they have one." She said. "Thats awesome, Im stealing it." I said and laughed. "Go for it." She said laughing with me. I copied it and felt dizzy.

"Bells are you okay?" Mya said. "Im fine... you called me Bells." I smiled. "Is that okay?" She asked worried. I nodded. "Its just what my dad used to call me." I said. "Do you miss him?" Mya asked. "To death." I said and sighed. "Whats going on between you and Edward?" Mya said smiling. "Nothing, we used to date but that's over." I said. "What happened?" She asked

"Jasper attacked me on my 18th birthday and Edward left me.. He says he left to protect me and he still loved me but..." I trailed off.

"And Nathan?" She asked. I smiled. "My husband, I love him more of a brother though." I said. "And do you love Edward?" She asked me knowing the answer. "Yes." I said. "For than a brother." She said. I nodded and laughed. "I dont know what to do, or how to tell Nathan.." I said.

"Follow your heart, Cheesy I know but it works obviously." I giggled. "And tell him at the right time." She told me. "Thanks." I said

and hugged her. She hugged me back. "So do you have a boyfriend, cause your here all alone." I said. She shook her head.. "Ive been by myself since I was turned." Mya told me. "Im sorry, again." I said. "If I knew..." She cut me off. "But you didn't, so its alright." She hugged me.

"I love you sis." I said. "I love you too." Mya answered. "We're a family now." I smiled. "A family." She repeated. "Mya Amelia Dywer Mason, has a good ring to it." She said and we both laughed and walked but to the Cullens.


	16. Authors Note IMPORTANt

**I know you guys hate AN, and im sorry I hate them too but I just wanted to let you know that I am having a total writers block and I need your help! give me some ideas please. I will try and update as soo as I can but right now my chapters too short. Im sorry again**

**review and give me your ideas please :)**

**-tearsareunspokenwords **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Truth or dare, & singers.**

**this chapter is kind of confusing? it starts with truth or dare then a huge twist happens. Stephanie Meyer owns!**

**

* * *

**

"You guys okay?" Esme asked. Me and Mya nodded smiling. Esme and the rest were smiling two, seeing us together.

_im so happy for Bella and Mya - Esme_

_Finally we have our Bella back and her sisters here Yay! we should play truth or dare - Emmett_

_I wanna go shopping with Bella and Mya - Alice _

_Bella I know your reading my mind, I love you - Edward and Nathan ... _Awkward.

_Whats gonna happen next... at least Bella's happy - Rosalie_

_Everyone's so happy - Jasper _

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?" Emmett yelled excited. I smiled. "Im in." I said. I looked at Mya. She nodded. "Me too. "Im in." Alice said. "Okay, everyone get in a circle." Emmett said trying to be smart but failing miserably.

"Okay ill go first, Mya truth of dare?" Emmett asked. She looked nervous. "Truth." She said quietly. Emmett laughed. "Ill go easy on ya kid, whats on your mind right now?" He asked.

"Im glad to have my sister back." She said. I smiled. "Okay Mya ask a.." Mya cut Emmett off. "I know how to play Emmett." Mya said giggling. I laughed. They argued about more stuff then Me and Emmett do.

"Bella, Truth or dare?" She asked with a smirk. Oh, she better not! She laughed. Everyone looked confused. "Truth." I said scared.

"Make a list of people you have liked in the past and currently like now." She said. My eyes widen. Shes good. "I...What?" I said stupidly. "Make a list of people you have..." I cut her off

"No, I heard you but why." I said whining. I didn't care, I didn't want them to know I still loved Edward. Thank-god Nathan isn't here.

"Come on its not that bad." She said. I sighed. "Edward, Jacob, Nathan, Edward." I said. I said the last one quietly but everyone still heard. Everyone was shocked. I looked down.

It was only the Cullens. Thank god my family would tell Nathan and he would get hurt. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling. I looked down. I cleared my throat. "Alice truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." She said. "Sit the whole game on the lap of someone of a different sex." I said. She shrugged and walked over to Jasper. "Thats not Jasper." I added.

"Edwardddd." Alice whined. He chuckled and opened his arms for her. "Your my favorite brother you know that, you saved me from Emmett." Alice said. Edward was laughing really hard now. He stopping and Alice jumped into his arms. They really did look like brother and sister.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?" Alice asked. Edward smiled. "Truth." He said. "If you had only 24 hours left to live, what would you do?" She asked. He looked at me. "I would spend time with My Bella." He said. My dead heart dropped, when he said that. A smile slowly grew on my face. "Emmett, Truth or dare?" Edward asked. "Dare bro, im not a chicken." He said. Edward smirked.

"You have to let Alice give you a Make over." He said. Emmett groaned. Alice jumped off Edwards lap and pulled Emmett up the stairs. I giggled.

**

* * *

1 HOUR LATER**

"HES DONE." Alice yelled from upstairs. Emmett came walking down the stairs slowly. Alice pushed him and he fell down the stairs, which made things funnier. Emmett groaned and got up. I saw a flash then saw Alice with a camera. "Im so gonna blackmail you if you ever hurt my clothes again." Alice said glaring at him. Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

I went home, I went to my room but I was stopped by Connor. "Mom." Connor said. I turned around. "Yeah?" I asked. "I need to talk to you." He said and I nodded. He looked down. "You said you were dads singer." He said still looking down. "Yeah." I whispered. We needed to be quite because Hannah still sleeps even if shes changing into a vampire. "I found mine today at school I think." He said. "Did you hurt her or anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Whats her name?" I asked. "Elizabeth May Johnson." He said. "How do you know her whole name?" I asked. "I looked at the class list plus he says everyone's full name when he calls on someone." He chuckled. I laughed. "Okay, Connor Joesph Mason Cullen." I said and laughed.

I got serious again. "I think you should talk to your dad about this one." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Hes not my dad." He said angry. I sighed. "As much as you dont want him to be he will always gonna be your father and hes back in our life now, so go talk to him, Ive never met face to face with my singer.. I cant help you im sorry." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Its alright mom, thanks." He said and I nodded then went upstairs.

I was reading when Alice came though my window. "Bella! guess what." She said jumping up and down. "What?" I asked. "Theres a dance Friday." Alice said. "Awesome, whats the theme?" I asked. Every dance had a theme now at forks it was cool. "Rock-n-Roll." She said. I smiled.

Mya came in and slammed the door. My smile faded. "Whats wrong?" I asked. She shrugged. "Nothing, just cranky." She said and plopped on my bed. "Did you hear about the Rock-n-Roll dance this Friday?" I said. She nodded. "Another dance ill have to stay home for." She said into the pillow. "How?" I asked. "I dont have a date, I know you dont need one.. but Ill be by myself." She said.

"Oh. but Hannah doesn't have a date." I said. "She does some human guy from school, hes cute I guess." She said I laughed. "Well.. young lady, you are still coming shopping and your going to buy a outfit for the dance because I seen you go." Alice said pulling on Mya's arm. "Alice its 1 in the morning." She said. "Tomorrow then." She said. She laughed.

* * *

The Next Day

"MYAAA, BELLAA, HANNAHHH!" Alice yelled. I ran downstairs. "Alice how the hell did you get in here?" I hissed. "The key under the doormat." She said shrugging and walking over to the table. I sighed. I walked up to my room and got dressed. "Hannah, get up." I said. "Im up." She said walking out of her closet. "Morning." She said cheerfully. "Alice is waiting." I said and walked out the the room dazed. "Mya come on." I said across the hall to Mya's room.

We all gathered into Alice's car and drove to the mall. We went to all kinds of stores, and we all got outfits for the dance except Mya she wouldn't give in. "Alice lets go to the Food court Hannah needs to eat." I said. She groaned. "When will she turn into a full vamp so we dont have to go though this anymore." Alice said. I hit the back of her head. Hannah giggled. "A few more mouths Aunt Al." Hannah said. Alice smiled. She loved Hannah.

Hannah giggled. "Ill go get some pizza for you Hannah." Mya said walking off. "Okay." Hannah said. Me,Alice and Hannah got a table. "So why do you want Mya to go to the dance so bad?" I asked. She smiled. "Cant you just read my mind?" Alice said. "I can but I find it rude." I said giggleing. "Mya's gonna meet a guy in about 2 minutes and he's gonna ask her on a date and she'll tell him about the dance." Alice said smirking. "Yay!" I said happy. Alice laughed.

"Okay listen." Alice said. I looked over to Mya. She was only a few feet away and being a vampire we could hear everything.

"Hey." A guy said. He had brown hair and blueish green eyes. He was human. "Alice, hes human.. you cant take him into a house full of vampires and Hannah's gonna turn in a few mouths, she'll be new born." I said. "I know, I saw her tell him.. hes okay with it. Hes like you, sorta. and about Hannah we can deal with it later. look Bella I seen it all work out." She said.

"Hey." Hannah said blushing. I laughed as did Alice.

"Im Drew." He said holding out his hand. "Mya." She said taking it. He didn't seem to notice her ice cold hand. "Nice to meet you Mya." Drew said. "You too." Mya said.

_She's gorgeous, I wounder if she'd go out with me. Mya... _

I giggled. Alice looked at me. "His thoughts." I said shrugging. Alice laughed. "Oh." She said still laughing. "Umm.. Mya, I know we dont know each other but I was wondering if I can get your number?" He said her. She smiled. "Sure." She said getting out her phone, she gave him hers and he gave his to her. "Thanks Mya." He said and kissed her hand. Me and Alice looked at each over and smiled huge.

Mya came back over. "Thats why you wanted me to come today." Mya said. "Maybe." Alice said looking at the floor then back at Mya smiling. "Well, thank you." She said and hugged her. I giggled, Then Mya got a text she looked at her cell and smiled. "Its him." She said.

"Already, let me see." She gave me her phone.

_Mya, _

_I know we just met but I feel something.. something I never felt before... that was chessy haha, but I was wondering if you'd accompany me on a date. This Friday. _

_Drew. _

"Oh my god, Mya!!" I said. "Im gonna tell him about the dance okay?" I asked/ told her. "Okay but let me see it first." She said.

_Drew, _

_I Feel something to, _"Is that okay, or even true?" I asked. "Yeah its okay and true." She said looking down.

_I would love too, Your probably not up to going to a school dance that my friends are dragging me too though lol. but text back if you want to. _

_Mya._

I sent the message and 1 minutes later got a new one. "Bells, can I see." Mya said. "Yes!" Mya said. "I take it he said he would come." I said. She nodded. "Im happy for you Mya." Hannah said. "Great, now lets go get an out fit." Alice said. Me, Mya and Hannah rolled our eyes and we went back to shopping.

While we shopping we ran into Amber and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend left and Amber stayed with us. "Are you going to the Rock-n-Roll dance?" I asked Amber. She shook head no. "Why?" I asked. "I dont go to your school. Im too old, Everyone thinks im 20, your supposed to be a high school student at a local school." She giggled.

"How old are you really?" I asked her. She sighed. "Im 102." She said. I laughed. "Im older." I said giggling. "Lets go home now." Alice said.

"Finally." I said. Alice glared at me, Everyone laughed.

We went to the Cullens house. "Bella, me and rose are going to watch movies wanna join us?" Alice asked. I smiled. "I would but I have kids at home and I havent been a good mother or family member lately, Sorry Alice.. Bye." I said and took off running though the woods.

I walked into the house to find My family watching movies in the living room together. I smiled. "Hey guys." I said. "Hi." They all said and continued watching the movie. I sighed and went over and paused there movie. "HEY!" Connor yelled. "Sorry."I whispered.

"Bella, whats going on?" Mark asked. I missed my family so much. "I..." I stuttered. "I wasn't really a good mother, daughter or sister lately and I wanted to make it up to all of you guys, I missed you so much and I want to know if you can forgive me?" I asked. I knew in a couple minutes, I'd be sobbing. Know matter what they say.

"Of course Bella." Allie said coming over to hug me. Like I said.. I started sobbing. So did Allie and Destiny. "Im so sorry." I said. Nathan came over to me and hugged me. Our relationship was falling apart as well as my relationship with my kids. "Nathan.." I sobbed into his chest. He hugged me tighter.

"We're glad your back Bella." John said smiling at me. I smiled back. "I am too, Im sorry for not being here just because the Cullens came back." I said. "Really Bella, its alright." Mark said. Of course it was alright for him. He was like my dad. But Hannah and Connor said nothing. "Kids can I talk to you?" I asked. They shrugged. "Come on." I said and ran out to the woods.

"Mom, how could you do this to us?" Hannah asked. "Yes I know we hung out today, but were you even gonna invite me. I doubt it because Alice invited me. ALICE!" She yelled. I looked down. Her words made my dead heart ache. "Hannah, I know I havent been here, but.." She cut me off. "Dont Lie to me!" She threatened. And I was in the air.

"CONNOR!" I yelled. They laughed. I felt like crying that my own kids hated me this much. I needed to get down. I put my shield over me and I fell to the ground. I got up and looked over at Hannah and Connor. "I would never to that to you guys or my parents, no matter what they did." I said, And ran I couldn't go home, and I refuse to run away again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Falling apart.**

I went to where this all started. _Our_ meadow. I sat in the middle of the Meadow, and sobbed. I sobbed for my children, my family, Nathan and Edward. I heard foot steps. I turned around to see. Nathan. "Bella?" Nathan asked.

"I heard what happened." He said. "I hoped it went better because I needed to talk to you about us." He said. I knew this was coming without looking into the future. Yes, I coped the power from Alice.

"I knew we need to talk." I said my voice cracking. He sat next to me. "I love you Bella, but this... this isn't working anymore and I know you agree with me. This passed couple weeks I realized I love you more of a sister." He said. I nodded. "Me too, I mean as a brother." I said looking down. "Where dose this put us though, I mean do you want a divorce?" I asked. He nodded and took out some blue papers.

I signed them and gave them back to him. "I still want to be friends Bella, Your like my sister like I said before." Nathan said. I laughed. "A sister you slept with." I said still laughing. He chuckled and made a face. "I guess your right." He said. "Wow." I said looking around.

"What?" He said quietly. "I never thought I'd be a divorce single mother, ever." I said and laughed stupidly. "Im sorry Bella." Nathan said. "Its fine, I was gonna talk to you about it actually." I started saying. I paused. "Im gonna go." I said and gave Nathan a quick hug. "Bye Bella." He said. I ran again. Not wanting to go back.

I ended up at the football field by forks high school. They just build the football field this year. I dont know they I came here. Maybe because noone would think of looking for me here. I pulled my phone out. I had missed calls from Edward, Alice, Allie, Nathan, and Emmett. I had 17 messages.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Bella I heard what happened with Connor and Hannah. Im here with them know. Please answer me. _

_To: Bella_

_From:Emmett_

_Bellsyy, I heard. Please answer me so I know your okay. _

_To: Bella._

_From: Nathan_

_Im sorry about this but, I need to talk to you. _

I stopped reading them there. I sighed and put my head into my hands.

I got home by morning. I opened the door to my house to see everyone sitting in the living room. The Cullens were there. Edward and Connor were pacing around in circles. "I wouldnt do that you'll put a hole in the floor." I said. They all looked at me. I just stared at them. I tryed looking for Nathan, He was no where to be found.

"We heard about Nathan a few hours ago." Mark said. "We thought you went to the Volturi." Connor said looking sad. I shook my head. "Never." I said. Connor and Hannah ran over at human speed and hugged me. "Were so sorry, Mommy." Hannah said crying. I hid my head in there hair and hugged them back. "Its alright." I said.

"We thought we lost you Bella." Carlisle said with Esme be his side, they both looked like they found out they're daughter was missing. I started sobbing. "Im sick of this. I feel so... so weak and stupid, and human." I said. Carlisle came over and hugged me. "You will never be stupid and weak Bella, Never." He said into my hear.

"All of this is happeninng so.. fast." I said. Carlisle let go and went back with Esme. "I mean, You guys come back, Tanya, Mya, Nathan..." I studdered and ran upstairs. They was a knock on my door. "Go away." I mubbled into a pillow. "Please let me in." Edward said. I sighed and got up to open the door.

I went back to my bed and thought back to everything that happened and started sobbing... again. I felt Edward put his arms around me. I turned around and sobbed into his chest.

After a while I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. "This is nice, not that your sad but that your letting me hold you." Edward said into my hair. I sighed. It was quiet for a minute or two.

"Bella, can I ask you some questions about Hannahs transformation within the this next couple of mouths?" Edward asked. I nodded and got up out of his arms. He pouted. I laughed. "Whats your questions?" I asked.

"Will she feel any pain?" He asked. I nodded. "It wont be like the normal transformation, but it will feel like.... I guess Kenneth told me it would be like she just been in a house fire and has minor burns.. obvisously a normal transformation is worse." I said. He got a confused look on his face. "Whos Kenneth?" He asked.

"He's a half vampire, I meet 13 years ago I think, hes full vampire know though." I said. He nodded. "How long does it take, I...left you 90 years ago." He said. I looked down. "I know, It depends on the person, it triggers at different times for every half vampire.. Her emotions, a sickness, anything at all could trigger it. Kenneth's took 86 years, I dont get it." I said.

"What will happen, how will you know shes changing?" He asked.

"Kenneth told me, She will get sick, coughing, and sore.. then she'll start coughing up blood thats when you know shes changing.. She get's sicker and sicker. She will beg us to kill her then she will go into a deep sleep for about 24 hours, and she'll wake up full vampire." I said. **( AN.. Im sorry, Im making this up.)**

He looked down at the floor. "I wish she wouldnt have to go though that." He said sad. I nodded. "How do you know she's gonna change in the next couple mouths if it depends on the person?" He asked.

"You forgot all ready, I See the furture." I said. "Oh yeah." He chuckled. "I better get going." Edward said. I looked down and nodded. "Yeah, they're probably woundering where you are." I said. "They know where im at." He chuchled. I let out a low hiss. "You know what I mean." I laughed.

The next morning I woke up Hannah and got ready for school. "Hey Bells." Nathan said. "Hi." I said. We were the only ones there. The rest had already went to school. I was waiting for Hannah. "Why arent you at school?" I asked. He shrugged. I looked at th floor. It was akward. "It doesnt have to be this." I said. "I know." He said. After I stayed quiet.

We arrived at school and parked the car. We were hour early. We met our family and the Cullens. Edward looked and smiled. I smiled back and looked down. Allie walked over me. "Whats going on?" She asked smirking. I shrugged. "What are you talking about?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows. I laughed. "Nothings going on, I swear... Or I dont think anyway." I said. We were insteruped.

"Hannah?" A guy said. "Julien!" She said and hugged him. "Whats up?" She asked. He smiled. "Uh...I was wondering if we were still on for the dance?" He asked. She nodded. "Of course." She said. He chuckled. "Alright then, Ill see you later." He said and walked off. She turned around smiling.

Emmett whitsled, and Japser cleared his throat. Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ill see you guys later." She said and ran off. I giggled. Then the bell rang.

I was in Trig sitting by myself when Emmett came in. I looked at him confused. "Em why are you here?" I asked him. He smiled. "You, Hannah and Connor are coming after school.. were all going to the mall." He said happy.

I laughed. "And why are you happy about this?" I asked. "I dont know, I was thinking while we were their we could maybe play truth or dare.. get kicked out of some stores." He said laughing. Some girls glared at me. I nodded. "Sure, but if you get me kicked out of a store I love im gonna kill you, got it?" I asked playfully glared at him.

He hugged me and spinned me around then someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see. The teacher glaring at Emmett. "What are you doing in here Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Peterson asked. Em looked at me and I looked at the floor. "I asking Bella if she wanted hang with me and my family today." He said.

"And couldnt you have just asked her at lunch?" Sir asked. Emmett nodded. "But I couldnt resist asking her now." Emmett said like a stuck up rich kid. I let out a small giggle. Emmett looked at me and smiled. "Good day ." Emmett said walking out of the class. "Okay take out your books and turn too..." The class sighed.

The bell rang and it was finally lunch. I put my books in my locker and went to lunch. "Bella!" I heard Alice yell behind me. I turned and Alice bumped into me. "Hi." She said. "Ow, hi Alice." I said. "I cant wait till after school." Alice said and clapped her hands together. I smiled. "Yup." I said and turned to walk into the Lunch room.

Me and Alice went to the line to get our food. "So, everyone's saying that you and Em are secretly dating." Alice said. My eyes wided. "What!" I said. She laughed. "Yup, just because of the thing that happened in trig." She said shaking her head.

"Thats stupid." I said. She nodded. I looked over at Rose and Emmett. "Rose knows better then that Bella, come on." Alice said walking over to the table. "Hey." Everyone said. "Hi." Me and Alice said. "Where's Hannah?" I asked. Everyone pointed behide me. "I hate ." Hannah said slaming her tray on the table. All the guys were trying to not laugh. "How?" I asked.

"He made me read a note out loud to the class." She said blushing. "A note?" I asked. "Me and Julien." She said and took a drink of her water. I smiled. "What did it say!" Alice said alittle to loud. Everyone in the lunch room looked at room and Alice hid her face in Jasper's shoulder. Everyone Laughed and continued talking.

"He asked me about the dance and said it would be fun. He asked for my number.. and so know the whole school knows our number and Juliens." Hannah said in one breathe. Emmett brusted laughing and everyone looked at us... again. I put my head in my hands. "I need new friends." I muttered. "Oh, come on Bella." Jasper and Emmett said between laughs.

I felt a arm hug me. I looked up to see Edward. I smiled alittle. The Bell rang. I sighed and we went back to class.

After school I went home and got ready. I curled my hair, put on some light make-up and put on a blue sun dress. It wasnt raining today but it was still cloudy.

_BELLAA! - Alice _screamed in her head. I sighed. _Coming_ I thought to her. I put on my shoes and ran out the door. Alice and the Cullens were standing by their Cars. "Okay so, Bella, Hannah, and Connor your going with Edward." Alice said.

_Why are you trying to ruin my life. _I thought to her.

She giggled. "Me, Rose, Emmett and Jasper take my car." She said. I got in the car and put the radio breaking the silence.

It felt like forever driving to the mall.

"Okay lets play DARE-OR DARE!"Emmett yelled. When everyone was out of the cars. People in the parking lot looked at us. "Okay seriously people, stop looking at us." I snapped. "Bella calm down your eyes are Black." Jasper said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down and closed my eyes. "Yeah." I nodded. "Let's go inside." I said and walked inside leaving everyone outside.

* * *

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked later when we were shopping. I nodded. Later We went to the food courts with Hannah.

"When can we play dare or dare?" Emmett asked annoyed. "Now." I said blankly. "Alright." Em said hesitally.

"Bella, I dare you to flirt with the guy at the pizza place right there." Emmett said pointing to the guy. I groaned. "Whatever." I said and got up and left my shocked friends because I didnt complain.

I smiled and walked up the the counter. "Hey." I said batting my eyelashes. He smiled. "Hi, what can I get you?" He asked me dreamy. I giggled. "A slice of pizza." I said. He got my pizza and I paid him. "Here." I said giving him a fake number. "Call me." I said and walked to my table of friends laughing. I just sat down and gave the pizza to Hannah.

"Bella, dare someone." Emmett said. "Right um... Alice I dare you to get kicked out of your favorite store." I said. Alice looked like she seen a ghost. "Hurry on." I said and smirked.

* * *

**APOV**

_BELLAA! - _I screamed in my head. _Coming_ she thought back to me. Me and my family were standing by our cars. "Okay so, Bella, Hannah, and Connor your going with Edward." I said.

_Why are you trying to ruin my life. _Bella though to me.

I giggled. "Me, Rose, Emmett and Jasper take my car." I said. Bella got in the car

"Okay lets play DARE-OR DARE!"Emmett yelled. When everyone was out of the cars. People in the parking lot looked at us. "Okay seriously people, stop looking at us." Bella snapped. "Bella calm down your eyes are Black." Jasper said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Bella looked down and closed her eyes. "Yeah." She nodded. "Let's go inside." She said and walked inside leaving us all outside.

* * *

"Bella are you okay?" I asked later when we were shopping. She nodded. Later We went to the food courts with Hannah.

"When can we play dare or dare?" Emmett asked annoyed. "Now." Bella said blankly. "Alright." Em said hesitally.

"Bella, I dare you to flirt with the guy at the pizza place right there." Emmett said pointing to the guy. She groaned. "Whatever." She said and got up and left us all shocked because She didnt complain.

She smiled and walked up the the counter. "Hey." Bella said batting my eyelashes. He smiled. "Hi, what can I get you?" He asked me dreamy. Bella giggled. "A slice of pizza." She said. He got my pizza and Bella paid him. "Here." She said giving him a number, I was guessing it was fake "Call me." She said and walked to back to the table all of us were laughing. Bella just sat down and gave the pizza to Hannah.

"Bella, dare someone." Emmett said. "Right um... Alice I dare you to get kicked out of your favorite store." I said. WHAT! BELLA HOW COULD YOU! I screamed in my head but I knew she wasnt listening. "Hurry on." She said and smirked. Something wasnt right about her and my and her family knew it.

* * *

**APOV**

When we got home I went into the living room and picked up the house phone and dialed Bella's number. "Hello." John answered. "Great, your the one I wanted to talk to." I said. "Um.. Alice?" He asked. "Yeah, I need.." He cut me off. "Bella's not here." He said. "I know she just left, I need you and your family to come here.. and dont take Bella its about her." I said and hung up.

10 Minutes Bella family brust though the door. My family were already in the living room and we filled Carlisle and Esme in.

"If you are leaving again, so help me I will..." Mark yelled. Jasper came next to me. "No were not leaving." I said calm. They relaxed. "Then whats up?" John asked. "The sky." Emmett said. The Williams laughed. "Okay, whats going on?" John asked annoyed.

"Tell us more about Bella's power." I said.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing!... Sorry this chapter is short. **

**Chapter 19. Power and wolfs**

**APOV  
**

They all got blank faces. "Why?" Mark asked. "She's been acting weird for the past week, today we went to mall and she snapped on a human and her eyes turned black, but they turned _all_ black." I said. "Shit." Allie muttered. "Not again." John said. I was getting annoyed. "Not again, What?" I asked.

"Sit." He said. After we were all sitting Mark told us what we wanted to know.

"Bella has too many powers,Some she dont even know she has. Most aren't under control. she... the last time this happened was 19 years ago.. she killed about 53 people and turned about 22 of them 53. They still out there. She also killed Victoria during that, she changed a high school friend also. When Bella was first changed.. That has nothing to do with it though." Mark said looking out the window.

"How long did it last." I asked. "Until someone got though to her." He told us. "What do you mean." I asked.

"Um.. Nathan, He talked to her. They never told us what he said." He said looking at the floor. "Where is Nathan?" Emmett asked. "I dont know, probably out with his new _friend_." Mark said. "How long did it last though?" Edward asked. "About.. about 3 months." Mark said. "We need to stop this." Carlisle said. They nodded.

**BPOV.**

I ran home after getting back from the mall. I walked into the house. No one was home. "Great." I muttered. I went upstairs and put Romeo and Juliet on. I was watching that but got bored. I got up and grabbed my jacket. I drove to La push.

I parked by La push beach. I walked to the beach and sat on a log. A half hour later I got up and walked to my car. When I got to my car, it was bashed in and painted on. In red paint wrote _this is our land bloodsucker_. I laughed then seven wolfs came out of the woods. "Hey boys." I said smirking.

One was in human form. "Bloodsucker." The guy said. He looked about 21. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked so familiar. "Jake?" I asked. The guy straighten up. "Bella?" He asked walking closer.

I stopped him with my shield.

I stuck my hand out and Jake bumped into my shield. "What happened to you?" He asked. I shrugged. "I was changed, it wasn't the Cullens so please dont blame them." I said. He nodded. "Alright if they didn't change you who did?" He asked.

"Please forget about it." I said. "No if there's a vampire out there who changed my best friend then there gonna die." He said shaking. I sent waves of calm and he calmed down. "You cant kill her, I did." I told him. "Oh." Was all he said.

"How about you tell me how your still alive?" I said. "I was bit by a vampire, wolfs get bit they dont change but they become immortal." He said.

"The rest died." I asked softly. "No.. Me, Sam, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jared all got bit.. it was an army of vampires." Jake said. I froze. "How many?" I asked. "22." He said. "Ar...are you sure it was 22?" I asked. He nodded. "Why." He asked. "No reason, did you kill them?" I asked. He shook his head. "They were to fast." He told me. I threw my number at him and ran back to the house.

**-FlashBack-**

_"Bella you need to stop this" Allie said. I shook my head. _

_"Bella, your killing people." John said. "Yes, that's our true nature.. you should try it its fun." I giggled. They all got disgusted looks on their faces. "Seriously, you never thought of it, the blood on your hands..the taste." I said and smiled as my family cringed. "This isn't you, its the power inside of you." Nathan said. I shrugged. "Either way, its still a better life." I said and took of into the night._

**-End-Of-FlashBack-**

When I got to my house no one was there. I went upstairs, no one was there. I picked up my phone and called Allie. She didn't answer. I sighed, pacing around the living room.

**-FlashBack-**

_A couple were hiking in the woods. I smirked and followed behind. I laughed evilly, a laugh that would have me terrified if I was still human. "Matt, did you hear that." A girl said probably about 16. "Aww. Are you scared." Matt said smirking. "No!" She said and looked down. He laughed. I laughed again to make sure he heard it. "I hear it now." He said. I run over to them in Vampire speed. "Hi there." I said and pounded. I drained the guy first, and went for the girl. _

**-End-Of-Flash-Back-**

**APOV (Alice)**

"Alice, She might not even be... crazy, I think were over reacting." Allie said. "Bella has a bed temper, she probably got annoyed." She finished. I shrugged. "Still, even if she isn't going _crazy.. _If she is we need to have a plan before she kills more people." I said. She nodded agreeing.

"Maybe Edward can get though to her." Esme said. Bella's family looked at each other. "Maybe, Maybe not." Mark said.

"Whats that mean?" Edward asked. "Nothing, just that you hurt her a lot.. what makes you think she wont hurt you back this time?" Mark asked Edward. Edward stayed quite. Then a huge rock came though the window.

**BPOV**

I couldn't wait anymore. I ran to the Cullens. I saw my family and the Cullens in the living room. I stayed outside by the glass window. "Alice, She might not even be... crazy, I think were over reacting." Allie said. "Bella has a bed temper, she probably got annoyed." She finished. Alice shrugged. "Still, even if she isn't going _crazy.. _If she is we need to have a plan before she kills more people." Alice said. She nodded agreeing. They knew. Shit.

"Maybe Edward can get though to her." Esme said. My family looked at each other. "Maybe, Maybe not." Mark said.

"Whats that mean?" Edward asked. "Nothing, just that you hurt her a lot.. what makes you think she wont hurt you back this time?" Mark asked Edward.

Edward stayed quite. That was it. I picked up the biggest rock I could find and threw though the Cullens living room window. They all jumped and looked over.

They all had pained looks on their faces. I laughed. "You thought you could keep this from me?" I asked, and jumped up though the broken window. Jasper got in front of Alice, same with Emmett/Rose and my family. "Aww, come on guys, you thought you could go behind my back talking about me and I'd be fine with it." I said.

"This is my problem and you guys." I said pointing at the Cullens, "Weren't around last time this happened so stay out of it!" I yelled. "Bella stop being stubborn, were only trying to help you." Rose said. Thunder crashed outside and wind blew wild. "What did you say Rosalie?" I questioned.

Emmett got into a crouch. "Back off Bella." Emmett said. "Whats the matter Em, scared ill hurt her?" I asked. "Yeah, actually." Em said. "I wont hurt her... much." I said and laughed. I punched Rose in the face and threw her at the wall. Emmett jumped at me and I took him by the arm and threw him at the wall with Rose. "Who else wants to start with me?" I questioned. "Bella, please dont do this." Alice said.

"I wasn't going crazy, but now I guess I am.. but whos fault is that?" I asked. They all looked down. I nodded. "You've awoken me and Thanks for that so much." I said, and used telekinesis to threw them all against the wall. I ran.

I slept in the forest that night. I tryed my best not to kill anyone, but this voice in my head was telling me to give in.

I looked at my phone, it was only 2am. I ran to town and waited outside a club. A guy walked out for a smoke and I pounced at him. I was so thirsty.

I drained him and took him back to the woods. I sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" I asked to myself. I dug a hoe and dropped him in. I sat against a tree thinking.

**-FlashBack-**

_I was outside of a forks high school dance, I never got to graduate with my friends. Jessica walked outside of the school to get some air. I breathed in. Blood didn't appeal to me like it should, but I still got the erg to kill. "Hey Jessica, its Bella.. The girl whos boyfriend left then all her friends abandoned her." I said walking up to her glaring with my crimson red eyes. Her eyes widened. "B..Bel...Bella?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, so Vampire's are real.. just telling you because now your gonna be one." I said then bit her neck and wrists. Revenge is a bitch then you don't die.  
_

**-End-Of-Flash-Back-**


	20. Help Authors Note

Im writing a few new story's, But I need help deciding which one to start first.. review and tell my what ones you want me to write first.

**1) Set after NM. Its been 1 year since Edward left, Jessica and Lauren ditched Angela and Bella.. They're now they losers. What happens when Angela,Bella and Ben go on a hike and get changed by Laurnet. Will they run into the Culllens, will they get their revenge with Jessica and Lauren. **

**2) 4 years after Edward left Laurent changes Bella, Victoria finds Bella in Chicago and apoligizes.. They form a band and are now like sisters. What happens when the Cullens come to their concerts?**

**3) The Cullens leave in NM and Bella zombie for months.. Bella becomes closer too the forks gang, Jessica, Mike, Anglea, Lauren. When the Cullens come back Bella's not the same.. She popular and demanding.**

So pick an order of the story's above (ex: 3,1,2 or 2,1,3) ... tell me which one you want me to write first. Im still gonna continue. Never again will I trust you.

**- **TearsAreUnspokenWords.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. -sarcasm-**

**BPOV **

I sat in the woods just thinking about the last time this happened. I don't know how I'm gonna get out of it this time but I honestly don't care. It is just about dawn so I got up and ran back to the house, hoping none was there so I could get new clothes. They were still on the Cullen's planning there stupid scams. I got a bag of clothes and left. I was late for school not that I cared.. I wanted to be fashionably late. I laughed to my self. _Wow I really am losing it. _

**APOV (Alice)**

We sat around all night trying to come up with some thing but got nothing. We tried calling Nathan but his phone was off.

I got a vision of Bella killing last night, we never thought of all people our Bella would be killing people. Whether she can control it or not.

**-Vision-**

_Bella runs into her house gets dressed and stuffs clothes in a bag, goes to the woods hides the bag and goes to school. _

**-End of Vision-**

I gasped. Edward stared at me terrified of what might happen. "Get dressed guys were going to school." I said then ran up stairs. They didnt argue and listen. When we were all ready, we piled into our cars.. and drove to school as fast as we could.

"Could you tell us whats going on?" Rose asked staring out the window, she was still pissed over what Bella did. "Bella's at school, god knows what she'll do.. she even hurt Emmett, think of what she'd do to a human." Edward said.

I sighed. "We should have let her be, this is our fault." I said. "No, she would have turned bad within a couple mouths.. we just speed up the proses." Allie said. We pulled in to school to see Bella's car not here yet. We waited in the parking lot, hoping to talk her out of going into the school.

She could and most liking would expose us. But she didn't care. All she wants to do is kill people, shes as bad as a new born. I kicked my car annoyed. Everyone looked at me confused. "Did we.. miss something?" Allie asked confused.

"No, shes just thinking about Bella, and got annoyed." Edward said and rolled his eyes. "Stupid mind-reader." I muttered.

"Stupid pixie." He said back. We all laughed but stopped as soon as Bella's car pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm not moving." Rose said crossing her arms.

**BPOV**

I went into the woods and hide my bag in a bush. Then went back to the house to get my car. I drove around talking myself into actually going to school. Eventually I drove into the school parking lot and saw none other then my family and the Cullen's. Yay -note my sarcasm-.

I got out of my car and started walking towards the building as if they weren't even there. "Bella!" Allie yelled, and they all ran after me. I ran into the build at vampire speed to my second class since I was late, I heard them all freeze. "Shit." I heard Edward said quietly. "I'm not moving." I heard Rose, I could practicly see her cross her arms.

I knocked on the door and the teacher opened it. "Miss Mason, your late." He said. I smiled. "Sorry." I said innocently, trying to dazzle him. It worked. "Uh, .. take.. take a seat t-then." He said and got back on into the lesson. I smelt the air. Mmm humans, gotta love'm. I laughed. "Is there a problem Isabella." The teacher said and glared at me for interrupting. I glared back.

"No, not at all." I said. "Are you talking back." He said raising his eyebrows. "No, I'm just simply answering your question." I said rolling my eyes. "GO TO THE OFFICE NOW." He yelled. I ran up to him and pushed him against the wall, choking him.

The class started to get up and run, but I used my power and cut off there sense of feeling so they couldn't use they're legs. I Copied that from Alec. All the kids fell over. I threw my head back and laughed.

"What are you?" The teacher asked. I could see my reflection threw the teachers glasses my eyes were coal black. "Your worse nightmare." I said and snapped his neck. I drained him and went for the rest. But The Cullen's and my 'family' busted though the door. "Ugh, why now!" I said. I cut off they're feeling too. And went for the kids. "NO!" They all screamed but it was too late and I didn't really care what they thought. I didn't care about anything.

**NPOV (Nathan)**

I've been gone for about a week now. I miss my family but I just need time.. alone. I sat down on a bench in a park somewhere in New york. "Hey." A girl said to me. I looked over and saw that it was Katherine from the Stewart clan. My eyes widened. "Hey, I thought you were in forks?" I asked. "No it got too crazy, I ditched." She laughed. She had an amazing laugh.

_Wait, what? She had an amazing laugh.. what the? _

"So, you like New york?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, we were here a couple years ago but someone noticed we weren't aging, storie of our life's right." I chuckled. "Yeah." She laughed. I sighed. "Well this isn't awkward." I said. "I know." She looked over at me questionably. "Why aren't you home?" She asked.

"Me and Bella are getting a divorce, its just really crazy at home right now.. not because of the divorce but everything really." I said shaking my head. She nodded understanding. "It sucks." She laughed. I smiled. "Yeah, its really does." I answered.

_**PLEASE READ.**_

**I'm sorry its short and I haven't updated in FOREVER and again I'm SORRY but its been crazy! My computer broke and we had to format the computer so the chapter I had done was deleted. & I really don't know where I'm going with this story, i didn't originally want Bella to 'go crazy?' but now I don't know where I'm going with this. I need help! lol i would love it if you could review with some ideas. **


End file.
